Another
by Cand Chan
Summary: <html><head></head>CHAPTER 5 UPDATE : Rahasia masa lalu mulai terungkap. Rasa yang mulai berkembang. RnR minna :D</html>
1. Back To 12th - Prolog

**ANOTHER**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja dan ingin membuat cerita tentangnya

… xxx …

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

Slight Utama : SASUKE x SAKURA

Warning : AU, Romance, Rate T, OOC di awal, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo karena Cand memang sedikit ceroboh, Sedikit family mungkin.

… xxx …

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla'_Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung

… xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx … xxx

*Hallo minna-san

Hountou ni Gomenasai buat akhir cerita DBK yang menggantung dan mengecewakan. Cand benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan alurnya yang amburadul dari ide awal Cand. Buat cerita gak pake perasaan jadi gak berada di jalan yang benar memang *.*

Oke. Seharusnya itu gak bisa jadi alasan untuk menggantung DBK. I'm really sorry.

Cand terima semua hukuman dari readers mulai dari ditendang, digantung dijemuran, dilempar suriken, sampai dibakar. Tapi di sisi lain Cand seneng ternyata diam2 DBK banyak yang suka ^^

Oya, disini Another bukan sequel dari DBK.

Gimana ya jelasinnya.

Intinya ini adalah DBK yang diedit ulang jalan ceritanya. Cand mau kembaliin ke ide awal Cand gimana jalan cerita sequel Wish seharusnya Cand buat dulu.

Sebelumnya di DBK main pairnya Sasuke x Sakura dan Naruto x Hinata ya? Lalu ada banyak side pair yang dicantumkan. Ternyata jalan cerita AU dan terlalu banyak karakter yang harus diceritakan, buat Cand jadi mikir terlalu berat. Ya ampun, alasan lagi.

*OK, Cand! Berhenti membuat alasan!

Semoga permintaan maaf diterima oleh readers dan Cand benar-benar dimaafkan

Dan semoga masih berkenan membaca fiction Cand. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun Cand harapkan dari readers sekalian.

Here we go.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

**Back To 12****th**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang tak bisa dibilang pelan dikamar seorang anak laki-laki dengan gantungan nama Naruto pada gambar matahari di pintu bagian depan kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun," Anak gadis bersurai biru gelap pendek, memanggil nama pemilik kamar.

"Ini aku, Hinata." Tambah Namikaze Hinata, gadis kecil yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa hasil.

"Huh!" Hinata mendengus kecewa.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Naruto membuat Hinata memutar tubuh dan mulai melangkahkan kaki berniat menuju kamar kepala pelayan wanita, yang sudah dianggap oleh Hinata seperti neneknya sendiri, di lantai satu. Malam ini Hinata tak ingin tidur sendirian. Ingatannya tentang hantu kamar mandi yang sebelumnya dilihat bersama dengan Hayashi Hana dan Fujioka Masa membuat Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata lavendernya, tanpa bisa tertidur barang semenitpun karena pikirannya sibuk membuat bayangan-bayangan menakutkan tanpa seizin hatinya.

Kriieeet…

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata menjauhi pintu bercat jingga tersebut, terdengar suara berderit pelan di belakangnya. Hinata segera memutar tubuhnya kembali dan memasang senyuman lebar.

"Hooaaam… Ada apa malam-malam begini, Hinata-chan?" Tanya pemilik kamar yang berdiri dengan suara sedikit serak dan ekspresi menahan kantuk.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Apa malam ini aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Hinata segera sebelum kakaknya itu kehilangan kembali kesadarannya.

Hinata tahu Naruto pasti sangat lelah karena hari ini orang kepercayaan ayah mereka mulai banyak mengajarkan bisnis pada Naruto dengan membawa Naruto berkeliling ke beberapa kantor cabang mereka di Suna walau usia Naruto baru menginjak 12 tahun, tapi keadaan mendesak yang dirasakannya membuat Hinata tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi seram, dan aku takut tidur sendirian." Cerita Hinata kemudian takut jika Naruto kesal padanya yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Naruto.

"Hmm…" Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

"Masuklah, Hinata-chan." Perintah Naruto kemudian.

Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah terhuyung menahan kantuk tanpa menunggu Hinata. Hinata harus menutup pintu kamar Naruto lebih dulu sebelum menyusul kakak kembarnya menuju ranjangnya. Sesampainya Hinata di ranjang Naruto, ternyata kakak kembarnya itu sudah kembali tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Hinata berjalan berputar ke sisi tempat tidur Naruto yang kosong, tempat Hinata biasa tidur jika dia takut tidur sendirian di kamarnya sejak setahun lalu. Disana masih ada boneka kodok yang dihadiahkan Hinata pada Naruto diusia mereka yang ke 6 tahun, saat Hinata harus pergi ke Amerika menemani neneknya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya.

Hinata menarik selimut biru laut Naruto untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tak lupa dibenarkannya letak selimut Naruto yang hanya menutupi sebagian kecil tubuh Naruto.

.

.

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur.'_ Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Bahkan setelah 15 menit berada di kamar Naruto, tak lantas membuat Hinata terlelap. Hampir setiap menit Hinata harus membolik-balik posisi tidurnya, sekedar mencari posisi yang nyaman, walau dengan gerakan sangat pelan agar tidur Naruto tak terganggu olehnya. Posisi terakhirnya sekarang tidur berhadapan dengan Naruto, hanya saja kepala biru Hinata sedikit lebih rendah daripada posisi kepala jabrik Naruto.

Sreeet…

Hinata membuka mata lavendernya cepat merasa kaget oleh sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba, yang membuat kepalanya menempel pada dada Naruto erat. Nafas Hinata tercekat mencium bau citrus yang seingat Hinata tak pernah hilang dari tubuh kakak kembarnya itu sejak mereka kecil, seolah sudah menjadi bau maskulin Naruto saja.

"Tidurlah Hinata-chan." Perintah Naruto dengan suara bergumam tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata langitnya.

Hinata tak mampu bergerak untuk beberapa saat walau hanya sekadar mengintip wajah Naruto. Tangan Naruto pada pingganggnya membuat tubuhnya terasa terkunci. Hinata sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana caranya dan mendapatkan tenaga darimana Naruto mampu menariknya semudah ini.

Hinata menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari kuncian tangan Naruto. Setelah usahanya menunjukkan sedikit hasil, Gadis kecil bermata perak ini mendongakkan kepala birunya untuk menatap wajah terlelap Naruto, dengan bertumpu pada dada Naruto yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang menyusup dalam kamar Naruto, Hinata dapat melihat walaupun sedikit samar wajah tampan kakak kembarnya yang mulai mendengkur kecil itu. Desah nafas Naruto terasa hangat menerpa wajah Hinata.

Hinata kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, berusaha benar-benar melepaskan pelukan Naruto pada pinggangnya. Hinata tak suka jika Naruto memeluk pinggangnya terlalu erat. Rasanya geli sekali bagi Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah bergeliat dan memilih melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Naruto, lalu menyandarkan surai biru pendeknya pada dada Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata.

Gerakan naik turun dada Naruto, kehangatan tubuh Naruto, suara dengkuran kecil Naruto yang teratur, dan nafas hangat Naruto yang mengenai pucuk kepalanya, entah bagaimana menjadi sihir tersendiri bagi Hinata hingga dapat terlelap tidur hanya dalam hitungan waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ngggh…" Mata langit Naruto yang terpejam mulai menampakkan pergerakan.

Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto terangkat untuk menjambak kepala jabriknya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, walaupun mata langitnya masih terpejam erat. Entah kenapa selain kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, dadanya juga terasa sedikit sesak. Seperti ada beban yang berat di atas dadanya.

"Nnnggghh…" Naruto mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit mata langitnya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya mentari pagi, diiringi dengan gumaman tak jelas dari mulutnya.

"Good morning," Sapaan lembut seseorang merasuk dalam telinganya, namun belum mendapat perhatian lebih dari Naruto.

Begitu mata langitnya terbuka lebar, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis kecil cantik bersurai biru gelap pendek tersenyum lebar dengan setengah badan yang bertumpu sepenuhnya di atas dada Naruto.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Apa kau tahu? Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan pulang malam ini." Cerita Hinata penuh semangat. Senyuman bahagia tak kunjung lepas dari pipi tembem Hinata.

"Baiklah aku tentu saja senang mendengarnya." Tanggap Naruto dengan suara yang mulai terdengar normal.

"Tapi bisakah kau turun dari atasku? Kau akan mengurangi jatah hidup kakakmu jika tak segera turun." Naruto membuat sebuah seringai kecil.

Sembari turun dari atas tubuh dan dari atas ranjang Naruto, Hinata terkikik geli. Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto kemudian bangun dari posisi terlentangnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya masih menyisakan rasa pusing, dan Naruto tiba-tiba merasa melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, entah apa itu.

Hinata memutar tubuh, ingin melanjutkan ceritanya yang lain. Tapi melihat Naruto tertunduk di sisi ranjang, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekat kembali di tempat Naruto duduk, menundukkan kepala birunya dan mengintip Naruto hingga wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Are you oke?" Tanya Hinata khawatir menyadari ternyata wajah Naruto terlihat memucat.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan memijit kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir adik kembarnya. Hinata memundurkan kepala birunya saat Naruto mengangkat kepala jabrik kuningnya yang tertunduk dan menatap Hinata dengan memamerkan sebuah cengiran kecil.

"No, Hinata-chan. I'm Naruto." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya tidak tepat sasaran. Namun detik berikutnya begitu memahami maksud Naruto, gadis cantik bermata perak ini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha… Of course you are Naruto. Not Oke. That's your name." Naruto mendengus geli melihat adik kembarnya yang tak kunjung bisa berhenti tertawa akan lelucon garingnya. Melihat Hinata tertawa seasyik itu, rasanya Naruto ikut bahagia.

Krryuuuuk…

Perut Naruto berbunyi nyaring. Tentu saja. Naruto yang merasa sangat lelah sekembalinya dari Suna, lebih memilih tidur di ranjang empuknya daripada makan malam hanya ditemani Imura dan Hana.

"Ayo makan," Naruto perlahan turun dari atas ranjangnya. Ajakan Naruto menghentikan tawa Hinata, namun segera diganti sebuah senyum manis walau tipis oleh Hinata.

"Aku tadi sudah turun ke bawah. Hisako Baa-chan masak sup kacang merah kesukaanmu," Cerita Hinata penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanggap Naruto yang sedikit menunduk, menyamakan pandangan dengan adik kecilnya.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Selain itu Hisako Baa-chan masak…" Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata menceritakan menu sarapan yang sempat diintipnya dan sedikit dicicipinya sebelum kembali ke kamar Naruto dan tidur tengkurap di atas dada Naruto, menikmati wajah lelap Naruto yang menurut Hinata sangat lucu.

Sembari bercerita panjang lebar, Hinata bahkan menghitung dengan jemari kurus tangan kirinya untuk meyakinkan Naruto banyaknya makanan yang dimasak oleh juru masak mereka, sementara tangan kanannya digandeng erat oleh Naruto dari awal perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata keluar kamar Naruto menuju dapur.

Mungkin pengaruh usia Naruto yang baru sekitar12 tahun lebih 2 bulan, tapi Naruto kecil tak begitu peduli dengan perasaan janggalnya yang seperti baru saja melupakan sesuatu yang penting tanpa tahu apa itu. Bocah jabrik kuning ini bahkan lebih asyik menanggapi celoteh adik kembar yang sangat disayanginya daripada mencari tahu apa yang sudah dilupakannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Sraaaak… Bruak!

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka sangat kasar oleh anak gadis bersurai permen kapas membuat dokter muda wanita penjaga UKS, Kato Shizune, berjingkat kaget.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan ini?!" Protes dokter Shizune tak mendapat tanggapan berarti dari sang gadis kecil yang lebih memilih berjalan cepat menuju salah satu ranjang UKS tempat seorang gadis kecil lain terbaring diam.

"Sasaki-chan," Panggil Sakura pada gadis cantik bersurai gelap kebiruan di depannya.

"Hahh…" Shizune menghela nafas panjang karena harus kembali teruji kesabarannya menghadapi murid SD yang kebanyakan memang masih egois.

"Sasaki hanya sedikit demam, Sakura." Bohong Shizune.

"Benarkah, Sensei?" Sakura memutar kepala, menatap Shizune penuh ketidakpercayaan. Shizune mengangguk mantap.

"Kau bohong!"

"Sasaki-chan tidak seperti demam biasa. Badannya panas sekali. Dan lihatlah nafas Sasaki-chan yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan." Sakura membuat sebuah deduksi panjang ala murid SD. Shizune tersenyum tipis, rasanya sedikit bangga dengan daya nalar Sakura yang walaupun masih SD tidak bisa diremehkan kepintarannya.

"Baiklah kau berhasil membongkar kebohonganku." Shizune menyerah dengan sangat mudah.

"Sasaki tiba-tiba demam tinggi. Ini mungkin karena pengaruh musim."

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, Sakura."

"Sensei sudah menghubungi Nyonya Uchiha untuk menjemput Sasaki pulang." Jelas Shizune.

Sakura bergeming. Tak membantah tapi juga tak mengiyakan. Sakura lebih memilih menatap Uchiha Sasaki yang masih bernafas terengah-engah karena demamnya yang tinggi.

"Sakura sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Bukankah jam pelajaran sudah dimulai?" Ingatkan Shizune. Sakura masih bergeming. Tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis cantik itu malah asyik mengelus pucuk kepala Sasaki.

"Cepat sembuh, Sasaki-chan."

"Pulang sekolah aku pasti menjengukmu."

"Bila perlu aku akan menginap di kamarmu sampai kau sembuh." Janji Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Shizune yang menjawab. Diseretnya Sakura menjauh dari Uchiha Sasaki.

"Tapi kau jangan lupa. Kau bisa tertular jika terlalu dekat dengan Sasaki sebelum dia sembuh." Ingatkan Shizune lagi tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Sensei? Aku tidak gampang sakit loh." Cerita Sakura bangga.

"Benarkah?" Shizune menatap ragu pada Sakura.

"Ya. Kau bisa tanya ibuku dan ayahku."

"Kau juga bisa tanya tetanggaku." Sakura mulai berceloteh khas anak kecil.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Uchiha Sasaki perlahan membuka mata onyx kelamnya dengan gerakan lemah. Masih dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah memerah padam, diawasinya Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya karena diseret paksa oleh Shizune.

"Sakura," Lirih Sasaki sebelum kembali memejamkan mata onyxnya.

.

.

Sraaaak…

Perhatian Shizune yang masih berbincang dengan Sakura saat membuka pintu, dan Sakura yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shizune, tersita oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu UKS sambil menggigit tangkai mawar merah di mulutnya.

'_Ya ampun, satu masalah datang lagi.'_ Keluh Shizune dalam hati.

"Kakashi-kun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Kakashi tak menjawab karena takut bibirnya terluka oleh duri mawar yang digigitnya.

"Kenapa kau menggigit mawar? Kau sudah gila atau tidak waras?" Cibir Sakura.

Kakashi memuntahkan bunga mawar yang digigitnya dan menggenggam tangkainya erat dengan satu tangannya. Kakashi mulai berjalan maju dengan langkah seorang pragawan mendekat pada Sakura.

"Minggir!" Begitu sampai di dekat Sakura, Kakashi mendorong gadis cantik itu kuat-kuat dan dorongan Kakashi berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan kasar.

"Ittai!" Pekik Sakura sembari menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Hai, cantik." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku persembahkan mawar merah ini hanya untukmu." Rayu Kakashi pada Shizune. Shizune hanya bisa sweatdrop tingkat akut melihat kelakuan Kakashi yang tak berubah sejak pertama kali Shizune bekerja di SD 1 Konoha setahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku rela pantatku di gigit anjing tetangga untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu." Kakashi melanjutkan rayuannya.

"Apa kau mau aku perlihatkan bukti cintaku, Sayang?" Tawar Kakashi yang menggenggam celana pendeknya dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

"Ti-tidak usah, Kakashi." Tolak Shizune yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, dengan sangat cepat.

"Err, baiklah."

"Mungkin kau masih malu-malu melihatnya," Simpulan Kakashi membuat Shizune semakin tak kuat menahan sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu sekarang terimalah bunga yang tak secantik dirimu ini, Sayang." Shizune memijit keningnya frustasi sebelum memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan menerima bunga mawar Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Aku terima bungamu." Shizune memaksakan diri untuk membuat senyuman tulus, yang sialnya sulit sekali dilakukan.

"Sekarang kau dan Sakura kembalilah ke kelas."

"Aku tidak mau kalian dimarahi guru karena kabur dari kelas." Perintah Shizune dengan nada mengusir.

"Heh," Kakashi menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sayang." Kakashi meraih satu tangan Shizune yang paling dekat dengannya untuk dikecup punggung tangannya. Shizune terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

BLETAK.

"Bakaero!" Umpat Sakura kesal setelah sukses mendaratkan tinjunya di atas kepala perak Kakashi.

"Ittttaaaaaaiiii!" Pekik Kakashi yang berjongkok spontan menahan denyutan sakit di kepala peraknya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Dasar laki-laki mesum!" Maki Sakura.

"Kau! Wanita monster menyebalkan! Jidat lebar!" Kakashi berdiri dan beradu tatapan menantang dengan Sakura.

"Hahh…" Sekali lagi Shizune menghela nafas panjang harus berurusan dengan pertengkaran anak-anak SD yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar." Shizune menjadi penengah melerai pertengkaran Kakashi vs Sakura yang jika tidak dilerai sepertinya akan bertambah panas saja.

Tak kurang dari sebulan Shizune akan pindah bekerja. Tapi wanita cantik berusia 22 tahun ini sengaja tak memberitahu siapapun, bahkan Sakura dan Kakashi yang bisa dibilang lebih dekat dengannya daripada murid-murid yang lain di SD 1 Konoha. Shizune tak ingin hari-hari terakhirnya dipenuhi oleh jejalan pertanyaan tentang kepindahannya. Toh setelah ini Kakashi dan Sakura juga akan lulus SD dan memulai kehidupan baru mereka di SMP.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Segini dulu ya prolognya.

Cand harap gambaran ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak oleh reader ^^

Jadi Cand langsung balas review dari DBK kemarin saja ya.

**Luca-san : **"Iya sebenarnya Cand hanya ingin memperbaiki alur cerita. Tapi entah kok berubah semua -_-"

**Mantika-san : **"Maaf :'( Tika-san"

**Alluka-san :** "Ah, trima kasih banyak buat pengertiannya. Maafkan Cand yang masih ababil."

**Yuri-san : **"Ini Cand coba re-publish cerita dengan alur yang agak beda."

**Sora-san : **"Arigatou, Sora-san. Ini bukan sequel tapi. Entah apa ini."

**Ikalutfi-san : **"Salam kenal juga ^^ trima kasih banyak untuk pujiannya."

**Hinata-san :** "Iya Cand minta maaf, Hinata-san."

**Khunee-san : **"Gooomen :'( Khunee-san"

**Dylan-san : **"Maaf ya, Dylan-san."

**Syeren : **"Ah, Iya. Real worldx lagi banyak yang dipikirkan. Maaf ya."

**Tampan-san : **"Ah, iya. Gomen."

**Aish-san :** "Iya tapi ini bukan sequel. Entah apa namax."

**Uzumaki-san : **"Hountouni arigatou gozaimasu ^^"

**Anna-san : **"Iya ini sudah direvisi kayak skripsi. Entah masih berkenan baca ato gak."

**Tsuki-san :** "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsuki-san."

**Mayu-san :** "Ah, gomene. Cand akan berusaha."

**Annisa-san : **"Ya DBK ato Another endingnya nanti sama kok, Annisa-san ^^"

**Ome-chan : **"Kangen yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan jelas ^^"

**Angel-san : **"Ah iya, maaf. Ini Cand buat prologx sebagai rasa tanggungjawab Cand."

**Feigun-san :** "Gomen2. Cand terima lemparan surikennya dengan ikhlas."

**Hq-san : **"Hountouni gomenasai, Hq-san :'( Bukan maksud Cand tapi…"

**Cherry-san : **"Ah, trima kasih banyak untuk pujiannya, Cherry-san "

**Guest : **"Iya, terima kasih banyak buat sarannya yang membangun ^^"

**Kuroo-kun : **"Trima kasih buat pujiannya walaupun Cand sudah mengecewakanmu."

**Ayumu-san : **"Gak kok, Ayu-san. Bukan karena km. Emang dasarnya Cand yang ababil. Gomen."

**Zuka-san : **"Wah maaf ya, maaf."

**Yuli-san :** "Amiin. Semoga suka, Yuli-san."

… xxx …

**Author Note :**

Akhirnya hanya kata maaf yang banyak Cand ucapin. Gomen Minna. Cand bener-bener gak maksud mengecewakan. Semoga revisi fic nya tidak mengecewakan lagi. Cand tunggu selalu review kalian.

Arigatou

Cand_Chan.


	2. Who I Really Am

**ANOTHER**

Meramaikan moment hangat "_red scraft_" Naruto, Cand mau menambahkan sedikit cerita pembuka sebagai pemanis.

*PD banget kalo manis.

I hope all of you love this chap, guys ^^

… xxx …

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Seorang gadis kecil berjalan dengan tidak sabar. Ingin rasanya berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu, tapi sayang aturan di sekolah tidak memperbolehkan baik murid maupun guru berlarian di lorong sekolah. Ya, walau sebenarnya banyak yang melanggar jika tidak ketahuan oleh komite disiplin sekolah.

Sebaris senyum mengembang di pipi gembul gadis kecil ini saat mata amethysnya menangkap bayangan kakak kembarnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk sekolah, masih menunggunya dengan setia. Karena kakaknya yang tengah bercanda dengan salah satu teman laki-lakinya itu belum menyadari kehadirannya, gadis kecil ini memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan loker sepatunya sebelum berjalan mendekati sang kakak yang tengah menertawakan sesuatu, mungkin cerita lucu dari teman mereka.

"Naruto-kun," Panggil gadis kecil ini dengan suara lirihnya. Naruto berhenti tertawa, memutar kepala ke samping kanan untuk memastikan bahwa yang baru saja memanggilnya memang Namikaze Hinata, adik manis yang sudah setengah jam lebih ditunggunya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Sudah selesai?" Sebuah cengiran mengembang penuh di wajah Naruto.

"Un." Hinata mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya kau darimana, Hinata? Naruto sampai hampir beku menunggumu." Cerocos Miyazaki Akira tanpa memperdulikan mata safir Naruto yang mendelik, mengancam Akira untuk tak banyak bicara.

"Aku dari ruang guru, Akira-kun." Jawab Hinata sedikit melirik Naruto tak enak hati.

"Jangan kau perdulikan Akira!" Sela Naruto cepat.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin pulang?! Cepat pergi sana!" Naruto memutar paksa tubuh Akira dan mendorongnya sedikit, sebelum Akira juga memberitahu Hinata bahwa Naruto sempat bersin-bersin sebelumnya.

"Tsk. Bukankah kau yang memaksaku menemanimu?!" Protes Akira dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Naruto. Hinata. Jaa…" Pamit Akira mengalah.

"Yoo! Jangan lupa bawakan aku gamenya besok!" Ingatkan Naruto.

"Oke." Jawab Akira dalam jalannya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Hinata dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pedulikan kata-kata Akira." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Demo, kau kedinginan. Hidungmu merah, Naruto-kun." Hinata menekan hidung Naruto dengan telunjuk kanannya yang tidak membawa tas.

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanannya sendiri sedikit kasar.

"Ano, dimana syalmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, aku memberikannya pada Kobayashi." Jawab Naruto masih dengan telunjuk yang sibuk menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ume-chan?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Dia bilang dia lupa membawa syal dan dia kedinginan." Cerita Naruto.

Hinata tanpa sadar mengerutkan keningnya. Kobayashi Ume adalah teman perempuan di kelasnya dan Naruto. Bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi jika Ume menyukai Naruto. Hinata berani mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati jika Kobayashi Ume hanya menginginkan syal Naruto saja karena tadi pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Hinata melihat Kobayashi Ume masuk kelas masih memakai syal birunya sendiri.

Kali ini ganti Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat adik kembarnya mulai mengacak isi tasnya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Syal merah tebal yang dikeluarkan Hinata dari dalam tasnya, yang sepertinya hangat sekali jika dipakai, menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Syal yang sama persis dengan syal orange milik Naruto yang diminta Kobayashi Ume. Tentu saja. Ibu mereka memang sengaja membelikan keduanya syal yang sama persis.

"Tak seharusnya kau membiarkan dirimu kedinginan seperti ini." Hinata mulai melilitkan syal merahnya pada leher Naruto dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun.

Naruto tahu tak seharusnya dia terpesona pada adiknya sendiri. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersipu malu dengan apa yang saat ini Hinata lakukan padanya.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu? Kau yang akan kedinginan." Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gelagapan tanpa melepaskan mata langitnya sedikitpun dari wajah Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyandarkan penuh kedua tangannya pada syal merah yang sudah terpasang rapi di leher Naruto. Hinata juga memamerkan senyumnya yang sederhana namun sangat menawan pada Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan cepat pandangannya ke atas. Satu tangannya sibuk menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya yang ternoda warna merah yang tentu saja bukan karena dinginnya musim. Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini jika melihat adiknya tersenyum, entah kenapa Naruto selalu merasa tersipu sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto-kun." Ajakan Hinata memaksa Naruto menengok kembali ke bawah, beradu pandang dengan mata indigo Hinata.

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua sejak kecil jika selalu bergandengan tangan saat berjalan berangkat dan pulang sekolah, walau hanya dari pintu masuk sekolah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah karena Fujioka Imura, supir pribadi mereka, sudah menunggu dengan mobil yang akan membawa mereka berdua. Hinata menganggap itu adalah wujud kasih sayang dan perlindungan Naruto padanya sebagai seorang kakak.

Saat keduanya masih kecil tentu saja banyak orang yang berkomentar mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis saat bergadengan tangan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan keduanya mulai tumbuh, banyak orang terutama teman-teman satu kelas mereka yang memprotes kebiasaan mereka. Karena daripada terlihat manis sebagai kakak adik, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kecil.

"Dimana sarung tanganmu?" Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan polos Hinata yang berada di atas telapak tangan kanannya pada mata indigo Hinata.

"A-ano," Hinata menarik tangan kirinya.

"Aku lupa dimana menyimpannya. Hehe." Hinata tertawa kecil dan kikuk.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau hobi sekali menghilangkan sarung tanganmu." Gerutu Naruto.

Naruto menggigit sarung tangan kanannya sampai terlepas. Detik berikutnya Naruto memasangkan sarung tangannya pada tangan kanan Hinata. Ya, walau sedikit besar di tangan Hinata, setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa dingin nanti.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata erat. Memasukkan tangan keduanya ke dalam saku jaket Naruto yang memang memiliki ruang yang besar.

"A-aku pikir mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu membawa sarung tangan lagi." Hinata menatap kakaknya yang malu-malu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Wakatta, Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali memamerkan senyum sederhananya yang menawan. Naruto membalas Hinata dengan senyuman lebar.

Walau rasanya tak sehangat memakai dua sarung tangan, tapi kehangatan yang berbeda ini bahkan sampai merasuk ke dalam hati keduanya. Hinata dan Naruto saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan masing-masing di dalam jaket Naruto.

"Igo, Naruto-kun."

… xxx …

**Who Really I'am**

Triiiing… Triiiing… Triiiing…

Dering jam weker di atas meja kecil Naruto segera membuyarkan suasana hening di dalam kamar.

"Bangun. Bangun." Toelan pada pipi kirinya semakin menghalangi niat Naruto untuk melanjutkan mimpi anehnya tentang seorang gadis cantik dengan mata aneh yang menyatakan cinta padanya di tengah medan perang sepertinya.

"Nnnngggh! Sesak." Dengan kesadaran yang minim Naruto menyingkirkan tangan siapapun yang begitu iseng mentoel pipinya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera bangun aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kaa-chan, Onii-chan." Naruto menyeret paksa kedua iris safirnya untuk terbuka begitu telinganya menangkap kata "Kaa-chan". Naruto memang paling takut dengan ibunya yang walau sangat cantik namun sedikit mengerikan itu.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Mata langit Naruto yang sudah terbuka lebar segera dapat menangkap dengan jelas objek yang membuat dadanya terasa berat. Mata Naruto membulat penuh rasa terkejut. Hinata dengan senyuman manis di wajah _innocent_nya, berbaring terbalik di atas tubuh Naruto, seolah itu bukan hal memalukan bagi adiknya itu.

"HUUAAAA!" Naruto mendorong kasar Hinata dari atas tubuhnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Bruak.

Hinata jatuh terguling ke bawah ranjang Naruto dengan tidak etisnya. Wajah Naruto semakin terasa panas saat rok seragam Hinata terangkat dan sedikit memamerkan celana dalam putih Hinata.

"Ap-apa?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, ttebayou?!" Naruto menunjuk kasar Hinata, masih dalam wajah merona merah, namun kali ini nafas Narutopun terengah-engah menahan gejolak jiwa kelaki-lakiannya.

'_Sial!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"It's hurts, Naruto-kun!" Protes Hinata yang mulai berdiri dengan tangan menggosok-gosok sikunya yang sedikit lecet. Sepertinya gadis indigo ini tidak menyadari jika sebelumnya roknya terangkat di depan Naruto. Jika sadar, dapat dipastikan pipi atau kepala Naruto tidak akan selamat dari tangan mungil Hinata.

"It-itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?!" Naruto masih berteriak bingung.

'_Dan kenapa kau memamerkan celana dalammu padaku?!'_ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau marah?! Biasanya tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Biasanya kau akan mencium keningku dan membalas sapaanku!"

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Hinata memeragakan gaya Naruto yang dibuat dalam versi centil.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah mendorongku?!" Hinata menghentakkan satu kakinya kesal, sebagai bentuk protesnya pada kakak kembarnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan.

"I-itu waktu kita masih kecil, Hinata-chan!" Naruto ganti melayangkan protes.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat kau keluar." Naruto melompat turun dan mendorong tubuh Hinata masih dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ne. Algesseumida, Oppa." Jawab Hinata dengan nada manja untuk menggoda Naruto.

Hinata berbalik cepat setelah Naruto berhasil mengeluarkannya dari dalam kamar.

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya, aku sudah lapar seka..."

Blum.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Hinata sampai selesai.

"Huh. Menyebalkan. Aku kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu, Onii-chan!" Hinata sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Naruto.

Dengan membawa rasa kesal, Hinata memutar tubuh meninggalkan kamar Naruto untuk kembali ke meja makan menunggu kakak dan kedua orangtuanya turun untuk makan bersama.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Naruto ternyata masih menyandarkan tubuh setengah bugilnya di pintu kamar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Semakin lama Naruto menyadari perasaan anehnya pada Hinata sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Tidak lucu bukan jika di usia muda yang baru akan menginjak 13 tahun, Naruto mati karena serangan jantung.

.

.

Bruak.

Namikaze Minato mendongakkan kepala jabriknya seolah dapat menembus langit-langit kamarnya begitu terdengar bunyi berdegum dari arah kamar Naruto.

"Anak laki-laki kita sepertinya sudah bangun." Komentar Minato.

"Mirip sekali denganmu, sering sekali jatuh dari atas ranjang." Minato kembali menatap Kushina dengan menyungging senyum geli melihat istrinya yang masih mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara!" Kushina memutar kepala ke samping menghindari tatapan mata langit Minato.

"Maaf ya, Kushina. Urusanku di Korea ini benar-benar mendadak." Bujuk Minato dengan lembut. Kushina bergeming.

"Bahkan bisnismu lebih penting daripada hari pertama anak-anak kita masuk sekolah barunya?" Protes Kushina tanpa memandang Minato.

"Hahh… Baiklah aku tahu aku salah." Minato memutar paksa kepala Kushina menghadap padanya.

"Tapi urusan ini benar-benar penting."

"Aku yakin Naruto dan Hinata pasti mau mengerti." Minato mencoba membujuk Kushina yang masih keukeuh dengan kediamannya.

Sreeet.

Minato yang tak mendapat respon berarti dari Kushina menyeret paksa tubuh istrinya untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan tangan kekarnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti ini. Kau jadi terlihat semakin cantik." Minato mengelus lembut surai merah Kushina, membuat wanita cantik itu terlihat sedikit melunak dengan perlakuan Minato.

"Kau tukang gombal!" Sindiran Kushina membuat Minato mendengus geli.

"Aku cinta padamu." Minato yang masih memeluk tubuh Kushina, mendongakkan paksa kepala Kushina agar menatapnya dan secara perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Kushina yang bersemu merah.

Cup.

Minato mengecup bibir Kushina sedikit lama. 14 tahun lebih tinggal bersama Kushina membuat pria jabrik ini tahu kebiasaan istrinya yang harus dimanja jika sudah merajuk. Begitu Minato menjauhkan wajahnya, Kushina kembali mengerucut kesal walau sekarang dengan wajahnya yang telah dihiasi rona merah.

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Kushina.

"Cepat pulang. Aku masih sangat merindukanmu." Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas dada bidang Minato yang tertawa simpul mendengar rengekan Kushina.

'_Wanita benar-benar makhluk aneh.'_ Batin Minato dalam hati.

.

.

"Ini bekal kalian." Kushina menyodorkan dua bekal makan yang masing-masing segera diterima oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Arigatou, Kaa-chan." Ucap Naruto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Jangan membuat onar di hari pertama sekolah, Naruto!" Nasehat Kushina garang, sembari merapikan dasi sekolah Naruto yang terpasang miring sebelum mengecup pipi berkumis anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

"Jaga kakakmu ya, Hinata-chan." Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kushina menasehati Hinata dengan lembut sebelum mencium pipi Hinata.

"Un." Naruto melirik Hinata yang tersenyum tipis melalui ekor matanya.

'_Semakin dewasa dia semakin cantik saja.'_ Batin Naruto.

'_Oh, tidak! Aku melakukannya lagi!'_ Umpat Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cepat berangkat, nanti kalian terlambat." Ingatan Minato sekali lagi. Hinata berjalan mendekati Minato.

Cup.

Hinata mencium singkat pipi ayahnya yang tampan itu.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, Ayah." Pesan Hinata. Minato menyungging senyuman hangat.

"Maafkan ayah tak bisa datang di upacara penerimaan kalian." Minato menunjukkan wajah penuh sesal.

"Atashi mo daijobu, Tou-chan." Hinata menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Yeah, I'm oke." Tambah Naruto.

"Walaupun rasanya kurang lengkap. Tapi kehadiran Kaa-chan sudah sangat berarti bagi kami." Minato kembali tersenyum hangat pada putrinya yang beranjak remaja ini.

"Kau benar-benar anak ayah yang manis, Hinata-chan." Minato sedikit mengacak surai pendek Hinata. Hinata tertawa kecil menerima perlakuan sayang Minato padanya.

"Arigatou," Ucap Minato tulus.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita berangkat." Ajak Naruto. Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ittekimasu." Salam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Kaa-chan akan menyusul kalian nanti." Kushina sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, khawatir jika kedua anaknya tak mendengar.

Kedua kakak beradik ini mengangguk mengerti. Hinata melambaikan tangan pada kedua orangtuanya, sebelum berbalik dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Itterasai," Balas Kushina yang menyungging senyum bahagia. Minato pun tersenyum, namun tatapannya sepenuhnya untuk Kushina.

"Kushina, arigatou." Kushina mendongakkan kepala, menatap Minato dengan iris violetnya yang berkilat hangat.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Kushina berpura-pura tak mengerti arti terima kasih dari Minato.

Minato mengikuti langkah Kushina untuk mengawasi kedua anaknya, sampai keduanya menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Hinata dan Naruto tak lagi mau diantar jemput oleh Imura. Keduanya lebih memilih naik bis sekolah bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

.

.

"Hinata-chan. Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya lagi?" Pertanyaan pertama Naruto disepanjang perjalanan keduanya menuju halte bis.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Tidur diatas tubuhku." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Membangunkanku seperti itu, ehm…"

"Kau tahu? Kita sudah besar dan er…" Naruto bingung mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Kau semakin bertambah berat." Naruto membuat alasan asal-asalan dengan kalimat acak-acakan.

"Ehh?! Kau mau bilang aku gendut?!" Protes Hinata tak terima. Wanita memang selalu sensitif jika menyangkut berat badan.

"Ehm, ya, begitulah." Naruto menuang minyak ke dalam api.

"Enak saja!" Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula bertambah berat atau tidak kau tetap kakakku, bukan?"

"Tak ada alasan kau melarangku bermanja-manja padamu!" Putus Hinata keras kepala.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat.

'_Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, ttebayou.'_ Protes Naruto dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Kushina memutar kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari aula tempat upacara penyambutan kedua anaknya.

"Itu Kushina-san, bukan?" Seorang wanita berpakaian glamour menarik baju teman wanitanya yang tak kalah glamour.

"Kau benar. Itu dia." Jawab Wanita kedua.

"Ayo kita sapa." Ajak wanita pertama.

"Kushina-san."

Kushina menghentikan langkah bingungnya untuk memutar tubuh kebelakang, mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Masih mengenal kami? Aku Kobayashi Chika."

"Aku Ikeda Yue."

"Ah, Chika-san! Yue-san!" Kushina memasang senyum palsu seolah masih mengenal dua wanita glamour di depannya, walau sebenarnya Kushina tak ingat siapa mereka.

"Apa anakmu juga bersekolah disini?" Tanya Kobayashi Chika.

"Ya." Jawab Kushina masih dibalik senyum palsunya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali ya. Anak-anak kita bisa satu angkatan." Komentar Kobayashi Chika.

"Seperti mengulang masa lalu." Lagi-lagi Kushina hanya bertahan dengan senyum palsunya.

"Jadi apa kau kesini dengan Minato-kun?" Tanya Kobayashi Chika kemudian.

"Tidak. Minato ada bisnis di Korea." Jawab Kushina disertai gelengan kepala.

"Wah, sayang sekali." Komentar Kobayashi Chika.

"Padahal kangen sekali melihat kapten tim sepakbola kita yang tampan itu." Mendengar kata-kata Kobayashi Chika, Kushina segera ingat siapa wanita di depannya ini.

'_Dia kan penggemar fanatik Minato,'_ Batin Kushina dalam hati.

"Lalu dimana anakmu, Kushina-san?" Tanya Ikeda Yue memecah lamunan Kushina.

"Ah, anakku sudah ada di dalam aula." Jawab Kushina.

"Ano, sumimasen."

"Aku harus menyusul anakku segera ke dalam aula. Ada barangnya yang tertinggal tadi." Pamit Kushina. Kushina memang sedikit tak nyaman dengan Kobayashi Chika, seingat Kushina wanita glamour ini adalah ratu gosip di sekolahnya. Dan Kushina paling tidak suka berurusan dengan gosip.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Kobayashi Chika mempersilahkan. Kushina berjalan menjauh setelah sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai adab sopan santun.

"Dia terlihat buru-buru sekali." Komentar Kobayashi Chika.

"Ya, mungkin saja dia tidak suka berbincang dengan kita." Tebak Ikeda Yue tepat sasaran.

"Cih. Masih saja sombong seperti dulu." Cibir Kobayashi Chika.

"Yue, kau tahu tidak?"

"Kushina mengangkat anak perempuan seumuran anaknya." Cerita Kobayashi Chika.

"Loh kenapa? Apa satu anak tidak cukup untuk Kushina dan Minato?" Tanya Ikeda Yue dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukan. Bukan." Kobayashi Chika mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Itu anak Yano." Jawab Kobayashi Chika.

"Yano? Hyuuga Yano-san?" Tanya Yue memastikan.

"Ya. Hyuuga Yano." Kobayashi Chika mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Aku dengar jika setelah Kushina dan Minato menikah, Yano mengandung anak Minato." Cerita Kobayashi Chika.

"Ekhhh?! Apa maksudmu?" Ikeda Yue memekik kaget.

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Kobayashi Chika menekan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ikeda Yue.

"Tapi jika itu benar, walau aku tak terlalu menyukai Kushina. Aku akui jika Kushina sungguh wanita yang hebat." Kobayashi Chika melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus oleh pekikan kaget Ikeda Yue.

"Mau merawat anak selingkuhan suaminya saja menurutku sudah sangat hebat."

"Apalagi mampu menyayangi anak itu seperti anaknya sendiri."

"Mungkin Kushina memiliki hati sebaik malaikat." Puji Kobayashi Chika tulus.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke aula saja. Ceritamu membuat kepalaku sakit" Ajak Ikeda Yue yang memijit keningnya yang berkerut banyak.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ikeda Yue dan Kobayashi Chika, anak yang mereka bicarakan, Namikaze Hinata bersembunyi di balik tembok lorong tak jauh dari tempat keduanya bergosip untuk mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan mereka sampai akhir.

Seperti baru saja tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi, kedua kaki Hinata bergetar hebat dan mulai kehilangan kemampuan menyangga tubuh kecilnya hingga gadis cilik itu melorot perlahan. Air mata bening kini mengalir deras dari sepasang iris amethyst Hinata.

Hinata merasakan sakit di hatinya. Atau mungkin jantungnya. Atau bahkan di perutnya. Entahlah. Yang jelas tubuhnya merasakan sakit. Sakit yang sangat menyakitkan hingga rasanya tak tertahankan. Hinata menyumpal mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menekan isakannya. Hinata tak ingin ada orang lain yang menyadari keadaannya yang menyedihkan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata mengangkat kepala masih dengan sepasang mata perak yang dibanjiri air mata. Entah sejak kapan di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat, teman SDnya dulu. Sia-sia saja usaha Hinata menahan isakan, sampai tenggorokannya terasa perih sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bocah pucat itu menekuk lutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Raut wajah bocah laki-laki ini menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada Hinata.

"Hueee…" Hinata yang tak ingin lagi menahan sesak di dadanya dan perih di tenggorokannya, menangis tersedu-sedu di balik telapak tangannya yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Are. Hinata?! Kenapa menangis?"

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata?!" Hinata yang terlalu sibuk menangis, tak memperdulikan kepanikan teman laki-lakinya itu.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Arigatou." Anak laki-laki berkuncir kaku ke belakang seperti nanas itu menundukkan kepala kepada seluruh siswa dan wali murid di depannya sebagai wujud terima kasih sekaligus salam penutup pidato singkatnya.

Plok. Plok. Plok. Plok.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi seluruh aula.

"Baiklah selanjutnya pidato bahasa inggris yang akan disampaikan oleh…" Pengumuman kepala sekolah SMP International Konoha terhenti oleh bisikan seorang guru wanita. Kepala sekolah menganggukkan kepala botak licinnya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Maaf, ada gangguan sejenak." Kata kepala sekolah basa-basi.

"Akan aku ulang kata-kataku sebelumnya."

"Pidato bahasa inggris akan disampaikan oleh salah satu murid baru kita yang tak kalah jenius dengan Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasaki. Majulah ke depan dan buat kami terpukau."

Plok. Plok. Plok. Plok.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh dari semua orang yang hadir dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru kembali memenuhi aula.

Pengumuman dari kepala sekolah membuat banyak murid yang tahu, terutama Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung. Walaupun masih dirahasiakan, Naruto tahu seharusnya Namikaze Hinatalah yang membacakan pidato bahasa inggris di acara penyambutan murid baru ini. Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa sekarang malah seseorang bernama Uchiha Samiki, Uchiha Sasiki, Uchiha siapapun itu yang maju ke depan panggung.

Sementara yang lain memilih diam dalam bingung, Namikaze Naruto, memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan menerobos keluar barisan duduk dengan tidak sabar. Naruto mengabaikan begitu saja gadis cantik berwajah dingin yang begitu fasih berbicara bahasa inggris dan membuat banyak laki-laki terpukau di depan sana.

Naruto tak benar-benar memahami bagaimana, tapi Naruto melangkah penuh keyakinan menuju UKS sekolah bahkan sebelum Naruto tahu dimana letak UKS tersebut. Mungkin benar kata orang jika memang saudara kembar secara gaib selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran kembarannya yang lain. Karena itu Naruto tak pernah membuang banyak tenaga dan waktunya untuk berfikir bagaimana dia bisa terhubung dengan Hinata.

.

.

Sraaak… Brak!

Naruto membuka pintu masuk UKS dengan sangat kasar, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat yang sebelumnya berdiri diam menatap punggung Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Sai?!" Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati Sai. Sedikit terkejut juga ternyata Shimura Sai bersekolah di SMP yang sama dengannya.

"Tak bisakah kau rubah sikap seenak udelmu itu?" Cibir Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?!" Tanya Naruto yang memilih mengabaikan cibiran Sai.

"Mana aku tahu." Bohong Sai.

"Dia hanya bilang kepalanya pusing dan memintaku mengantarnya ke UKS." Sai melanjutkan kebohongannya. Bukan apa-apa tapi Hinata sendiri yang meminta Sai berbohong pada Naruto.

"Karena kau sudah disini, tugasku selesai."

"Ku kembalikan Hinata padamu." Sai mencengkram bahu kanan Naruto dan menekannya sedikit erat sebelum keluar UKS meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto menoleh menatap bahu kanannya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Sai lakukan padanya. Namun detik selanjutnya, Naruto yang tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Berdiri beberapa lama sebelum meraba kening Hinata penuh rasa sayang.

"Tidak panas," Gumam Naruto.

"Apa mungkin dia hanya merasa gugup saja, ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang berpura-pura tidur dalam posisi miring membelakangi Naruto, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berusaha bertahan agar tak terisak kembali. Lagi-lagi tenggorokannya terasa perih sekali.

Sraaak. Brak.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat pintu masuk UKS terbuka dengan sangat kasar seperti yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Siapa kamu berani-beraninya membuat gaduh di UKS ku?!" Guru wanita dengan jas khas dokter rumah sakit berjalan dengan langkah kesal mendekati Naruto.

Guru wanita yang sepertinya dokter UKS itu menjewer telinga Naruto kesal dan menyeret pemuda jabrik itu keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Ittai!" Pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Sensei, lepaskan telingaku, ttebayou!" Rengek Naruto.

Brak.

Pintu UKS tertutup kembali dengan kasar. Suara rengekan dan amarah guru dan murid menghilang, tergantikan oleh suasana hening yang mencekam.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Hinata kembali menangis setelah merasa yakin tak ada lagi orang di sekitarnya.

"_Kushina mengangkat anak perempuan seumuran anaknya." _

"_Loh kenapa? Apa satu anak tidak cukup untuk Kushina dan Minato?" _

"_Bukan. Bukan." _

"_Itu anak Yano." _

"_Yano? Hyuuga Yano-san?" _

"_ Yano.s" _

"_Aku dengar jika setelah Kushina dan Minato menikah, Yano mengandung anak Minato." _

"_Ekhhh?! Apa maksudmu?" _

"_Sssst! Jangan keras-keras!" _

"_Tapi jika itu benar, walau aku tak terlalu menyukai Kushina. Aku akui jika Kushina sungguh wanita yang hebat." _

"_Mau merawat anak selingkuhan suaminya saja menurutku sudah sangat hebat."_

"_Apalagi mampu menyayangi anak itu seperti anaknya sendiri." _

"_Mungkin Kushina memiliki hati sebaik malaikat." _

"_Sudahlah ayo kita ke aula saja. Ceritamu membuat kepalaku sakit" _

"Huuueeee…" Hinata semakin menekuk tubuhnya, berusaha menekan dalam-dalam keesedihan yang saat ini merajai jiwanya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Skip Time, A Year Later**

Duk. Brug.

'_Ittai,'_ Keluh Hinata dalam hati.

"Ah, Gomen."

Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap gadis cantik bersurai hitam kebiruan yang mengulurkan tangan di depannya. Baru saja gadis itu menabrak Hinata, atau mungkin Hinata yang menabrak gadis itu, entahlah yang mana. Yang jelas Hinata kalah tenaga dan jatuh terduduk dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Hinata mengabaikan tangan gadis itu dan sibuk memungut beberapa buku panduan membuat cerita yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

Uchiha Sasaki, masih mengulurkan satu tangannya walau Hinata sudah berdiri tegak dan satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel pada roknya. Seperti tak terlihat, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasaki begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Sasaki menurunkan tangannya dan dipaksa menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Hinata benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

"Dia gadis yang menyebalkan sekali." Sasaki memutar kepala, merasa kaget tiba-tiba ada suara disampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasaki bingung.

"Eh? Baru saja sih," Jawab Sakura.

"Kau diabaikan lagi ya, Sasaki-chan?" Pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sasaki acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu, Sasaki-chan? Aku pikir kamu gadis paling dingin di dunia."

"Ternyata ada yang lebih dingin darimu. Haha." Sasaki memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar guyonan garing dari Sakura.

.

.

"Gadis yang menurutku manis?" Ulang Naruto. Keempat teman-teman laki-lakinya mengangguk penuh semangat. Keempatnya memang sangat penasaran dengan tipe gadis kesukaan Naruto karena selama kenal dari awal sekolah, terutama Miyazaki Akira, tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar Naruto membicarakan gadis yang disukainya.

Hinata yang berniat masuk dalam kelas, menghentikan gerakan tangannya menggeser pintu. Hinata memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan kakak dan teman-temannya. Bukan menguping sebenarnya, karena kelima laki-laki itu yang berbicara terlalu keras. Hinata sendiri tak punya pilihan lain. Jujur dalam hati Hinata sendiri penasaran dengan tipe wanita yang disukai kakaknya itu.

"Ehm, entahlah. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya." Naruto menggaruk pipi berkumisnya kikuk.

"Cih. Ternyata gosip kau homo itu benar." Akira menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Homo kepalamu!" Tanggap Naruto kesal.

"Kalau menurutku Uchiha Sasaki sangat manis." Komentar Hatake Kakashi menengahi pertengkaran Naruto dan Akira.

"Aku pikir kau hanya menyukai wanita tua, Kakashi!" Sindir Harada Kenjiro.

"Ya, pertanyaannya kan hanya siapa wanita yang menurutku manis. Bukan siapa yang aku sukai." Kakashi membela diri. Keempat teman laki-lakinya segera menempeleng kepala perak Kakashi serentak dalam lingkup bercanda.

"Kalau aku lebih suka Haruno Sakura. Dia tomboy sih tapi entah kenapa saat bermain basket dia terlihat sangat keren." Komentar Miyamoto Akihiro.

"Biasa saja. Aku pernah bertanding dengannya, tak ada keren-kerennya si jidat lebar itu." Cerita Kakashi.

"Delusimu itu hanya karena kau menyukainya dari kita SD, Hiro." Kakashi memojokkan Akihiro.

"Hey!" Akihiro hendak melayangkan protes jika saja tak segera di sela oleh Akira.

"Ganti saja pertanyaannya!" Akira mendengus kesal.

"Siapa wanita yang kalian suka." Akira menatap satu per satu teman-teman laki-lakinya.

"Dan jawab sungguh-sungguh!" Ancam Akira.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawab Miyamoto Akihiro segera, terlalu semangat bahkan telunjuk tangannya spontan teracung.

"Ehm, Uchiha Sasaki." Harada Kenjiro segera mendapatkan godaan dari teman-temannya.

"Kato Shizune." Kakashi memamerkan senyuman polosnya.

"Jiaaah. Kau masih saja terobsesi dengan Shizune senpai!" Sindir Miyamoto Akihiro sweatdrop.

"Kau sendiri masih saja menyukai Sakura si jidat lebar." Kakashi menyindir balik.

"U-urusai!" Bentak Miyamoto Akihiro dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Jadi siapa gadis yang kau sukai, Naruto?" Pertanyaan Akira membuat tawa Naruto memudar. Naruto tak segera menjawab. Namun menatap mata caramel Akira dengan pandangan bimbang.

"Jawab saja. Kami tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun." Bujuk Harada Kenjiro.

"Ayo jawab, Naruto!" Desak Miyamoto Akihiro.

"Ehm baiklah." Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Gadis yang aku sukai ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya kikuk.

"Err, Namikaze Hinata."

Keempat teman laki-laki Naruto yang sebelumnya begitu berisik, kini hanya bisa membatu mendengar kelanjutan jawaban Naruto yang sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah cerita panjang.

"Kau bercanda?" Kakashi yang pertama kali bangkit dari rasa terkejutnya.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merona seluruhnya. Untuk sesaat Hinata membeku di tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja perut dan kakinya terasa kesemutan.

Sraaak…

Kepala kelima bocah laki-laki itu berputar ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Masing-masing saling bertukar lirikan dengan temannya yang lain saat Namikaze Hinata berjalan dengan begitu tenang menuju mejanya.

Hinata yang masih membawa rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya, memasukkan buku-buku yang sebelumnya dipinjam dari perpustakaan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Hinata berjalan keluar kelas dengan masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Blum.

Blush!

Plak.

Naruto menepuk kasar wajahnya yang memerah padam karena malu.

"Sial! Dia pasti mendengarnya." Umpat Naruto seorang diri.

Jika benar Hinata mendengar guyonan garingnya dan keempat teman laki-lakinya, sudah pasti saat ini Hinata tahu perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa Naruto tertarik pada Hinata sebagai seorang gadis.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Langsung saja ya, Cand balas reviewnya minna-san :

**Obsesive-san : **"Hahaha, mengganggu gimana?"

**Rainy-san :** "Gooomeeen. Cand pikir gak ada yang suka DBK. Ternyata malah buat banyak orang kecewa."

**Ami-san :** "Ah, Cand usahain. Terima kasih buat reviewnya, Ami-san ^,^"

**Guest-san : **"Oh. Oke. Setiap orang punya pandangan masing-masing. Tapi Cand hargai banget kamu masih mau review walau bilang fic Cand membosankan. ^,^"


	3. Gomenasai

**ANOTHER**

**Gomenasai!**

"Kyaaaa... Naruto-kun…"

"Ganbatte Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-kun, I love you…"

Teriakan memuja para gadis dari kelas yang berbeda dengan Namikaze Naruto, sang pangeran sepak bola, menggema ke seluruh lapangan sepak bola yang begitu kental dengan bau keringat ke 8 orang pemainnya karena harus berlarian di tengah lapangan sepak bola untuk 22 orang pemain.

"Naruto! Tendang kesini!" Akira melambai penuh semangat pada Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil merebut bola dari kaki Miyamoto Akihiro melalui _sliding tackle_.

Naruto memutar kepala kuningnya ke kanan dan ke kiri cepat, membaca situasi. Baiklah, kali ini Akira adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk Naruto melakukan operan bola.

"Akira!" Teriak Naruto sembari menendang bola keras-keras.

Bug.

Akira menerima bola hasil tendangan Naruto dengan dadanya.

"Hadang Akira!" Teriak Harada Kenjiro.

3 orang anggota tim lawan segera bergerak berbalik arah berusaha menyelamatkan gawang mereka dari Miyazaki Akira, yang walaupun kalah pesona tapi sebenarnya adalah pemain bola yang tak kalah hebat dibandingkan Naruto. Akira begitu gesit menghindari satu per satu hadangan anggota tim lawan, sampai akhirnya hanya berhadapan dengan penjaga gawang tim lawan, Shimura Sai.

"Bersiaplah, Sai!" Peringatkan Akira. Akira mengangkat kaki kirinya tinggi-tinggi bersiap menjebol gawang Sai.

Sai memasang kuda-kuda dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada bola dan kaki kiri Akira yang terangkat.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hatake Kakashi berlari kencang menuju Akira yang masih berkonsentrasi penuh pada sudut empuk gawang Sai.

Sreeeet….

Kakashi mencoba mengadu keberuntungan untuk merebut bola atau minimal menghentikan Akira menembak dengan _sliding tackle_nya.

Sepersekian detik sebelum kaki kanan Kakashi menyentuh bola, Akira merubah posisi menendangnya menjadi posisi memberikan umpan ke samping kanan depannya.

"Naruto!" Teriakan Akira membuat Kakashi dan Sai yang terlalu fokus pada bola dan kaki kiri Akira membelalakkan bola mata mereka kaget.

"Nani?!" Sai memutar kepala mengikuti arah bola melayang.

"Yosh!" Naruto menangkap bola operan Akira dengan kaki kanannya, sebelum bergerak cepat menendang bola menuju gawang, memanfaatkan momen Sai yang masih terjebak dalam kekagetannya.

"Gooool!" Entah siapa yang pertama kali berteriak kencang saat Naruto berhasil menjebol gawang Sai hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari setengah menit.

"Kyaaa… Naruto-kun kakkooooi!" Teriakan para gadis kembali menggema dahsyat.

"Naruto-kun…I love you!" Para fans girl Naruto berteriak girang dengan gaya centil mereka masing-masing walau tak sedikitpun Naruto menaruh perhatian pada mereka.

"Yeeeyyy!" Naruto berlari memutari lapangan, menghindari ketiga teman satu timnya yang mengejar Naruto seolah Naruto adalah seorang maling motor yang terpergok massa.

Naruto tidak ingin kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, dimana dia hampir mati ditindih oleh 10 orang rekan satu timnya saat Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan di menit-menit terakhir pertandingan dan akhirnya berhasil mengantarkan sekolahnya mewakili perfektur Konoha untuk melakukan pertandingan nasional 3 bulan lagi, terulang kembali.

"Tsk. Sai! Kenapa kau biarkan bolanya masuk?! Bukankah kau pemain baseball?" Bentak Miyamoto Akihiro masih dengan nafas memburu.

"Hey! Bola baseball dan bola sepak itu sangat jauh ukurannya!" Balas Sai.

"Lagipula aku tidak tahu Naruto yang akan melakukan eksekusi! Dalam baseball siapa yang memegang tongkat dialah sang eksekutor." Sai membela diri.

"Sudah. Sudah. Sai memang bukan pemain sepak bola. Jangan kau marahi seperti itu, Hiro! Lagipula ini hanya permainan." Kakashi mencoba menjadi penengah.

"Kau sendiri lucu! Masak _sliding tackle_ dalam jarak sejauh itu? Pantas saja Akira punya waktu mengoper bola!" Ganti Kakashi yang mendapat omelan dari Akihiro.

"Wooo. Wooo. Kau lupa?! Aku pemain basket!" Balas Kakashi.

"Aku biasa merebut bola dengan tangan. Bukan dengan kaki." Kilah Kakashi.

"Pemain basket yang cebol?!" Sindir Akihiro, berkacak pinggang di depan Kakashi yang 5 cm lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tidak cebol! Aku hanya belum tumbuh, Hiro!" Sanggah Kakashi cepat. Didongakkannya kepala peraknya seperti sebuah tantangan untuk Akihiro.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan marah-marah hanya karena kau tidak bisa terlihat keren di depan Sakura, Miyamoo!" Kali ini Harada Kenjiro yang mencoba menjadi penengah.

Blush!

Wajah Akihiro memerah padam mendengar tebakan Kenjiro yang begitu tepat sasaran.

"U-urusai!" Bentak Akihiro mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

"Cih," Kakashi berdecih dan menggeleng sweatdrop.

Dalam hati Kakashi merasa kasihan dengan Akihiro. Jadi hanya karena ingin terlihat keren di depan Sakura, Akihiro bermain sangat serius. Padahal dari tadi Sakura dan Sasaki tidak terlihat sedikitpun ada di sekitar lapangan. Besar kemungkinan dua gadis itu lebih memilih bergosip di bawah pohon rindang atau di dalam UKS bersama Shizune, daripada harus melihat 8 teman laki-lakinya kurang kerjaan berlarian kesana kemari untuk memperebutkan satu bola yang sudah sangat lusuh.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Arrrrghhh, Sial! Badanku selalu sakit semua jika berhasil memasukkan bola!" Naruto terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju UKS. Beberapa bagian wajahnya terluka gores kecil karena bergesekan dengan tanah berpasir saat ketiga temannya menindih tubuhnya segera begitu Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Tachibana Ryu.

"Rasakan! Itu karena kau selalu sok keren di depan para gadis." Ejek Akira.

"Cih. Bilang saja kau iri padaku!" Balas Naruto.

"Lagipula aku tak pernah sekalipun minta mereka meneriakiku seperti itu." Naruto menjilat ujung jari telunjuk kirinya untuk diusapkannya pada luka gores di siku kanannya.

"Cih." Akira hanya berdecih kecil menanggapi balasan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sibuk menjilati luka di sekitar tangannya, Akira sibuk mengedipkan satu matanya pada beberapa koheinya yang terkikik geli padanya. Bukan karena terpesona oleh Akira, tapi karena merasa geli dengan kegenitan Akira.

"Hm?" Akira mengernyitkan keningnya saat mata emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedari SD.

"Oe, Naruto! Itu adikmu kan?" Akira menyeret paksa Naruto yang oleng ke samping karena keseimbangannya yang goyah.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto tak mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun saat melihat di atas tangga menuju lantai 2, Hinata sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala. Bukan hanya berbincang dengan akrab, Hinata bahkan beberapa kali tertawa kecil setelah anak laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa dadanya tiba-tiba memanas. Naruto tak suka melihat adegan Hinata dan anak laki-laki itu. Naruto merasa Hinata tak adil padanya. Hinata tidak pernah lagi tertawa seperti itu untuknya. Hinata tidak mau berbicara sedekat dan seakrab itu dengannya lagi. Sejak setahun lalu. Sejak mereka berdua tahu jika mereka bukan saudara kandung. Sejak Naruto dengan bodohnya mulai berubah sikap kepada Hinata. Sejak Hinata tak lagi bersikap seperti seorang adik kecil yang manja pada Naruto.

"Naruto!" Panggilan Akira menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ayo pergi." Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Bisik Akira khawatir di tengah langkah panjangnya mengimbangi langkah Naruto.

"…" Naruto bergeming. Wajah Naruto sekarang seperti seorang pemuda yang baru saja memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh. Kusut sekali.

Naruto mulai menaiki tangga dengan langkah berat. Membalas setengah hati sapaan beberapa kohei dan senpai yang menyukainya atau sekedar gemas dengan pipi berkumisnya. Semakin kesal rasanya hati Naruto karena seolah dirinya adalah hantu, tak sedikitpun Hinata bereaksi saat Naruto berjalan melewatinya tepat di belakang punggung anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala yang sialnya ternyata dari dekat wajahnya tampan sekali itu.

Naruto yakin seharusnya Hinata tahu ada dirinya. Gadis-gadis menyapanya dengan suara yang keras. Tapi Hinata jangankah menoleh, melirik pun tidak. Dan perasaan Naruto semakin tak menentu saat tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar anak laki-laki berambut merah itu mengucapkan kata "cinta".

"Naruto! Jangan kau bilang kau cemburu." Tebak Akira yang sejak tadi memilih diam mengekor di belakang Naruto.

"…" Naruto tak sedikitpun ingin menanggapi Akira. Naruto memilih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Hinata, kan?!" Pertanyaan Akira setelah saling mendiamkan diri beberapa lama, menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Dan aku tidak menyukainya, ttebayou!" Teriak Naruto kesal tepat di telinga Akira.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lalu kenapa kau marah?" Balas Akira berteriak tak kalah keras dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mengalihkan pandangan dari mata emerald Akira.

"Aku hanya merasa Hinata tak menganggapku sebagai saudaranya lagi." Naruto berbicara dengan suara sedikit lirih.

"Dia bisa tertawa seperti itu pada orang lain, tapi selalu memasang wajah dingin padaku!"

"Dia tidak menghargai usahaku untuk kembali dekat dengannya, Akira!" Naruto menumpahkan perasaannya. Akira terperangah sesaat mendengar curahan hati Naruto yang berdiri galau di depannya ini.

"Dengar, Naruto." Akira menekan bahu kanan Naruto dan memasang wajah sok bijak yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya introspeksi diri."

"Hinata bersikap dingin padamu bukankah itu salahmu sendiri? Karena kau yang pertama kali menjauhinya."

"Dan bukan hanya menjauhinya, kau pernah tak menganggapnya sama sekali. Dan yang lebih parah, kau tak pernah membelanya saat teman-teman kita dulu mengejeknya sebagai anak haram."

"Dia bukan anak haram!" Naruto menyela perkataan Akira, disingkirkannya tangan Akira dari atas pundaknya dengan kesal.

"Hinata bukan anak kandung Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan."

"Dia…"

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Kau sudah sering menceritakannya padaku." Ganti Akira yang menyela kalimat Naruto.

"Tapi saat kau tahu, semua sudah terlambat."

"Hinata sepertinya sudah terlanjur sakit hati padamu. Buktinya dia lebih memilih menghindar darimu daripada berusaha memperbaiki hubungan denganmu."

"…" Naruto meresapi kata-kata Akira.

"Jadi, Hinata membenciku?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Mungkin." Akira mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh dan mulai kembali melangkah.

"Apa kau pernah meminta maaf padanya di depan semua orang?" Akira memutar tubuh dan membuat sebuah seringai penuh arti pada Naruto yang hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Mungkin dia akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya." Mata langit Naruto membulat penuh mendengar kalimat terakhir teman kecilnya itu.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Nanti malam kau sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Ayo kita pergi karaoke."

"Hey, siapa yang menyembunyikan buku bahasa inggrisku?"

"Apa kau dengar? Lee Seung Gi akan ke Jepang bulan depan. Kyaaa…"

"Hountou ka?"

Naruto menyandarkan kepala kuningnya malas di atas meja belajarnya. Tak hanya sekali anak tunggal pengusaha garmen tersukses di Jepang ini menghela nafas berat seperti seorang kakek yang kesulitan bernafas.

Setelah lama bergulat dengan rasa galaunya diam-diam Naruto mencuri pandang pada Hinata yang terlihat begitu serius membaca sebuah buku, dari balik lengannya dengan sebelah mata safirnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan pemandangan yang aneh memang Hinata diam membaca buku sementara seisi kelas begitu berisik membahas apapun dengan teman mereka. Sejak masuk SMP dan banyak anak yang menghinanya, Hinata memang menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Tapi setelah melihat tawa Hinata pada anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala tadi, yang Naruto sendiri bahkan tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Hinata tertawa di sekolah, entah kenapa Naruto merasa pikiran dan perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau.

"_Dengar, Naruto." _

"_Kau seharusnya introspeksi diri."_

"_Hinata bersikap dingin padamu bukankah itu salahmu sendiri? Karena kau yang pertama kali menjauhinya." _

"_Dan bukan hanya menjauhinya, kau pernah tak menganggapnya sama sekali. Dan yang lebih parah, kau tak pernah membelanya saat teman-teman kita dulu mengejeknya sebagai anak haram."_

'_Sial!'_ Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bawah telapak tangan yang ditumpukkan di atas kepala jabrik kuningnya. Naruto tak menyadari jika Hinata memutar kepala ke samping, mengawasinya.

"Wahahahahaha, dan kau tahu, Hiro? Kakashi benar-benar melakukannya." Akira, sang pelaku yang membuat aura suram menyelimuti Naruto, tertawa bebas tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sraaaak…

Murid-murid yang kebetulan tak berada di bangkunya, termasuk Akira, berlarian menuju bangku mereka masing-masing saat melihat seorang wanita dewasa memasuki kelas.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san." Sapa seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang digerai bebas yang membawa setumpuk buku sastra di dalam pelukannya.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei." Balas seisi kelas penuh semangat, terkecuali Naruto yang menjawab dengan nada lemas masih dengan kepala dibawah tumpukan kedua tangannya.

Kelas 2A memang sangat menyukai wali kelas mereka, Rei Temari. Bukan hanya karena memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tatapan mata jade yang lembut, tapi juga karena cara mengajarnya yang sangat ringan dan menyenangkan. Tak seperti guru yang lain, belajar bersama Temari selama 2 jam serasa sangat singkat.

"Ayo masukkan buku kalian. Kita akan segera melakukan ujian kecil seperti yang Sensei bicarakan kemarin." Instruksi Temari.

"Yes, Mom!" Jawab seluruh kelas serentak, sebelum kemudian sibuk memasukkan semua barang yang ada di atas meja mereka ke dalam tas, atau ke dalam laci belajar mereka asal.

"Sudah selesai? Sensei akan membagikan kertas ujiannya." Temari mulai berjalan ke tiap-tiap deret meja terdepan dalam kelas.

Temari kembali ke mejanya dan mengawasi murid-muridnya yang melakukan estafet kertas ke belakang dengan mata jadenya yang berkilat penuh semangat.

"Apa semua sudah mendapatkan kertasnya?" Tanya Temari.

"Yes, Mom!" Jawab seluruh kelas kompak.

"Ujian kali ini Sensei ingin kalian membuat sebuah puisi tentang perasaan terpendam kalian pada seseorang."

"Boleh ayah, boleh ibu, saudara, atau orang yang disukai." Temari tersenyum tipis menggoda.

"Tapi ingat, kalian harus memenuhi satu halaman penuh kertas di meja kalian." Ingatkan Temari kemudian.

"Sensei beri kalian waktu 1 jam untuk mengerjakannya." Temari melirik jam tangannya, untuk kemudian menikmati sesaat wajah tegang murid-muridnya sebelum berkata,

"Mulai!"

Dan seolah sedang berperang, tak ada seorangpun murid yang tak memasang wajah tegang menghadapi selembar kertas di depan mereka.

.

.

"Arigatou, Sensei."

Temari hanya mengangguk kecil tiap kali satu muridnya menyerahkan kertas jawaban mereka padanya dan menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai ungkapan menghormati.

Temari membiarkan saja kelas mulai terisi oleh suara murid-muridnya yang saling bertukar cerita tentang apa yang mereka tulis di atas kertas, sementara Temari sibuk mengoreksi jumlah kertas yang terkumpul.

"Attetion, please."

Selang beberapa menit Temari kembali berdiri tegak di depan kelas. Murid-murid saling melempar tatapan bingung dengan teman sebelah mereka melihat Temari yang menyungging sebuah senyum aneh.

"Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain? Untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk kalian." Tawar Temari.

"Bermain apa, Sensei?" Tanya Takahashi Hana.

"Bermain kata." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya centil. Sepertinya usia Temari yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun membuat Temari terkadang masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kita akan melakukan pertanyaan berantai."

"Dan orang yang ditanyai tidak boleh menjawab lebih dari satu kata." Jelas Temari.

"Apa ada hukumannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena ini hanya permainan, hukumannya harus membacakan puisinya di depan kelas saja." Temari membuat seringai licik.

"Bisa kau beri contoh, Sensei?" Kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Oke." Temari mengangguk kecil.

"Coba kau beri Sensei pertanyaan apapun, Sensei akan menjawabnya dengan satu kata." Perintah Temari.

Kakashi ikut membuat seringai licik, tak akan melewatkan kesempatan mengerjai Senseinya yang tak kalah cantik dari Kato Shizune ini.

"Apa warna celana dalammu?" Tanya Kakashi cepat.

"Putih." Jawab Temari tak kalah cepat.

"Hahahahahaha," Tawa seisi kelas meledak.

Naruto mengangkat kepala jabriknya merasa tertarik dengan kata "celana dalam" dan "putih" yang baru saja didengarnya.

Blush!

Wajah Temari merona padam. Sial sekali karena terlalu percaya diri, Temari tak benar-benar menyaring pertanyaan Kakashi padanya. Walau terkesan tidak dewasa sama sekali, Temari berjanji dalam hati akan membalas Kakashi suatu saat nanti.

"Hoooaaam… Mendokusai." Komentar Nara Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Harada Kenjiro."

Temari menunjuk Kenjiro dengan telunjuknya cepat.

"Ken, apa yang paling kau takuti?" Tanya Temari.

"Bencong."

"Hahahahaha," Tawa seisi kelas menggema hebat, termasuk Temari di dalamnya.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Temari bersyukur menjadi wali kelas 2A. Selain para murid yang cenderung memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata sehingga sangat mudah mengajari mereka, Temari memandang murid-muridnya sangat lucu dan kompak. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka termasuk dalam golongan yang diidolakan banyak siswa, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasaki contohnya.

Harada Kenjiro menoleh ke samping kiri dengan membawa cengiran geli menghadap Kudo Arashi.

"Kudo, apa yang sangat kau sukai?"

"Uang."

"… _Cinta…"_ Sial bagi Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sensitif dengan kata cinta yang tak sengaja di dengarnya dari anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala tadi.

Kudo Arashi menoleh ke samping kiri menghadap Tachibana Ryu.

"Tachibana, makanan yang paling kau sukai?"

"… _Cinta…"_ Urat kesal Naruto mulai menegang.

"Mochi."

Tachibana menoleh ke belakang menghadap Takahashi Hana.

"Hana-chan, dimana buku bahasa inggrisku?"

"Hahahahaha…" Tawa seisi kelas terdengar lebih dulu bahkan sebelum Takahashi Hana menjawab.

"Baka!" Jawab Takahashi Hana dengan nada kesal.

Takahashi Hana menoleh ke samping kanan menghadap Kobayashi Ume.

"Ume-chan, siapa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hana dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Naruto-kun!" Jawab Kobayashi Ume penuh semangat dan wajah sedikit tersipu.

"… _Cinta…"_ Naruto mengacak kesal rambut jabriknya, tak benar-benar memperhatikan jawaban Kobayashi Ume.

"Cieee…" Goda teman-teman sekelas mereka. Temari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pirangnya sweatdrop dengan masih mempertahankan tawa gelinya.

Kobayashi Ume menoleh ke samping kanan menghadap Miyamoto Akihiro.

"Miyamoto-san, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

Miyamoto Akihiro hanya bisa melongo tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Kobayashi Ume yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Ano, Sensei. Bisakah aku minta dia mengubah pertanyaannya? Aku bingung harus menjawab apa." Usul Akihiro dengan wajah bingung.

"Hahahahaha," Kembali tawa seisi kelas meledak melihat ekspresi bingung murid paling buntut peringkatnya di dalam kelas ini. Temari lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala sweatdrop.

"Kobayashi, coba kau ganti pertanyaanmu." Usul Temari.

"Tsk. Merepotkan sekali kau ini." Gerutu Kobayashi Ume.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu?" Tanya Kobayashi Ume dengan malas.

"Pink." Jawab Akihiro penuh semangat.

"Hahahahaha," Gelak tawa seisi kelas kembali menggema hebat, Akira bahkan hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya karena terlalu keras tertawa. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang dengan bangganya mengaku jika dia menyukai warna feminim itu.

Dengan membawa sedikit rona tipis di pipinya, Miyamoto Akihiro memutar tubuh ke belakang menatap Yamanaka Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Akihiro penuh rasa penasaran.

"Teman." Jawab Ino cepat.

Ino menoleh ke samping kiri menatap Shikamaru yang memasang wajah malas andalannya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum menggoda.

Shikamaru tanpa sadar melirik Temari yang masih asyik tertawa di depan sana.

"Merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah datar.

"Hahahahaha."

Entah kenapa Temari mulai sedikit khawatir dengan suara tawa seisi kelasnya. Temari berdoa semoga kelas-kelas disekitarnya tak terganggu oleh kelasnya karena Temari tak sampai hati jika meminta murid-muridnya menahan tawa bahagia mereka. Selain itu jarang sekali Temari bisa melihat momen epic dalam kelas seperti saat ini.

Nara Shikamaru menoleh ke samping kiri menatap Hatake Kakashi.

"Hoooaaaam, Kakashi boleh kita bicara sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

"Hiiiy," Beberapa laki-laki bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Oke." Kakashi mengangkat jempol kanannya dengan senyuman lebar. Sebuah senyum palsu.

Hatake Kakashi memutar tubuh ke belakang menatap Shimura Sai masih dengan mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Sai. Apa kau mau menemaniku menemui Shikamaru?"

"Hahahahaha," Temari mulai merasa perutnya sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, apalagi baru saja mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi yang terlalu konyol baginya.

"Ti-dak!" Tolak Sai penuh penekanan, dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke samping kanan menatap Haruno Sakura sebelum termakan oleh jurus mata melasnya Kakashi.

"Sakura, jika Hiro menembakmu apa kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Sai.

Miyamoto Akihiro menganga tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Walau begitu Akihiro menatap Sakura penuh pengharapan.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sakura sedikit memekik.

Diatas mejanya, Miyamoto Akihiro terjebak dalam aura hitam karena patah hati. Sai tersenyum simpul akhirnya berhasil membalas Akihiro atas kejadian di lapangan sepak bola tadi.

"Hahahahaha…" Tawa kembali menggema memenuhi ruang kelas.

Haruno Sakura menoleh ke samping kanan menghadap Uchiha Sasaki.

"Sasaki-chan, apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

"… _Cinta…"_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati kenapa teman-temannya seolah sedang mengejeknya. Sedari tadi banyak sekali yang bertanya tentang "suka" yang bagi Naruto hari ini sama saja dengan "cinta".

"Laki-laki." Jawab Sasaki dengan wajah datar.

"Hahahahaha." Tawa seisi kelas kembali meledak, berfikir bahwa Sasaki sedang bercanda. Sementara itu Temari mulai merasa sweatdrop dengan jawaban-jawaban asal murid kelasnya.

Uchiha Sasaki memutar tubuh ke belakang menatap Miyazaki Akira.

"Miyazaki, bisa kau menghentikan sikap centilmu? Itu menjijikkan!" Sasaki memasang ekspresi sangat serius.

"Hahahahaha," Kelas 2A benar-benar tenggelam dalam gema tawa mereka. Bukan hanya bertanya, Sasaki bahkan membuat suatu pernyataan yang sangat menusuk hati Akira.

"Hmmphf…"

Mata langit Naruto sedikit membulat saat tanpa sengaja berhasil memergoki Hinata yang tersenyum sangat tipis. Naruto mulai berfikir mungkin bukan Hinata yang tak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum di sekolah. Mungkin Naruto yang tak benar-benar memperhatikan Hinata selama ini.

"Ehm, ya…" Akira menggaruk kikuk pipinya yang sedikit tembem. Jika saja bukan Uchiha Sasaki yang melakukannya, Akira pasti sudah membentak orang yang menanyakan pertanyaan dan membuat pernyataan menusuk seperti itu padanya.

Miyazaki Akira menoleh ke samping kiri menatap Namikaze Hinata. Sebuah seringai licik disungging Akira. Saat yang tepat mungkin untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan pada Naruto agar bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hinata kembali.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau sukai dari Naruto?"

Akira tidak menduga jika pertanyaannya bukan hanya mengagetkan Hinata, tapi juga mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas 2A.

"Hm?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas menjadi hening.

Hinata menggenggam erat udara di kedua tangannya, berusaha menetralkan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat. Hinata tidak suka pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dalam pandangan Hinata, mereka seperti memandang jijik padanya hanya karena fitnah jika dia anak haram Namikaze Minato, walau Hinata memang bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibunya.

Hinata tidak mungkin menjawab tidak ada karena Hinata tak ingin Naruto semakin membencinya. Hinata selama ini tak pernah menyalahkan Naruto yang menghindarinya atau marah padanya karena fitnah itu pasti sempat membuat sakit hati Naruto. Karena itu Hinata tak ingin menyusahkan Naruto dengan menuruti keinginan Naruto. Jika Naruto ingin mereka berdua terlihat tak saling mengenal, Hinata akan melakukannya. Bersikap dingin pada Naruto walau sebenarnya hatinya selalu sakit tiap kali dia melakukannya.

Melihat Hinata tak kunjung menjawab, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kata "tidak" yang mewakili "aku membencinya" dari Hinata untuknya.

"Se-semuanya." Jawab Hinata hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto menoleh cepat kembali menatap Hinata. Bocah berkulit tan ini terperangah cukup lama mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir senang. Semua kegalauan hatinya menghilang. Apalagi saat Hinata memutar kepala untuk menatapnya, dadanya secara ajaib merasa hangat.

"Naruto-kun, apa game kesukaanmu?" Tanya Hinata berusaha keras membuat suaranya terdengar datar.

"…" Naruto bergeming, masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Apa kau pernah meminta maaf padanya di depan semua orang?" _

"_Mungkin dia akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya." _

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata yang mendongakkan kepala birunyanya untuk menyamakan pandangan dengan Naruto, dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Seluruh isi kelas menegang menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Hinata. Dua Namikaze ini dari awal memang mempunyai hubungan fenomenal. Mulai dari gosip Hinata adalah anak haram ayah mereka, kejelasan status Hinata oleh kedua orangtuanya di depan kelas bahwa Hinata adalah anak dari teman masa kecil kedua orangtuanya, sampai gosip jika diam-diam Naruto sebenarnya menyukai Hinata.

Banyak anak yang berfikir Naruto akan menembak Hinata saat ini. Terdengar sedikit gila memang mengingat mereka berada di bawah nama keluarga yang sama. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata toh ternyata bukan saudara kandung, jadi mungkin sah-sah saja mereka berdua menjalin cinta.

"Gomenasai." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Ditenggelamkannya kepala biru Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menghiraukan pekikan kaget dari teman-teman sekelasnya baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Temari sendiri sampai menganga tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin dua bocah SMP yang notabene adalah saudara bisa melakukan adegan romantis seperti di komik-komik shouju yang gemar dibacanya, yang bahkan Temari sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya.

Sementara itu Kobayashi Ume menggigit bibit bawahnya keras-keras berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Giginya bergemerutuk menahan air mata yang banyak menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Rasa tidak sukanya pada Hinata semakin menjadi. Dan Kobayashi Ume bersumpah akan mencari cara untuk kembali menjauhkan Naruto dan Hinata seperti dulu.

**oOo OMAKE oOo **

**Naruto Pov :**

'_Hinata-chan, apa kau ingat?'_

'_Dulu saat kita masih kecil, kita membuat manusia salju bersama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan di halaman belakang rumah.'_

'_Saat itu Kaa-chan bertanya padaku apa yang paling aku sukai dan menurutku paling berharga di dunia ini.'_

'_Aku yang masih kecil menjawab ramen dengan senangnya dan mendapatkan jitakan kesal dari Kaa-chan.'_

'_Tapi saat Tou-chan yang menggendongku karena menangis akibat jitakan Kaa-chan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padamu,'_

'_Kau menjawab dengan wajah memerah jika yang paling kau sukai dan paling berharga di dunia ini adalah melihat aku tertawa.'_

'_Apa kau tahu, Hinata-chan?'_

'_Saat Kaa-chan memelukmu gemas, dan kau tertawa masih dengan wajah memerah, aku menyadari sesuatu.'_

'_Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat hangat. Dan kau bahkan terlihat bercahaya saat itu dimataku.'_

"_Tou-chan tertawa dan berbisik di telingaku jika aku terpesona padamu."_

"_Aku yang masih kecil tak benar-benar tahu arti dari kata itu."_

'_Tapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga tawaku. Menjaga hal yang paling kau sukai dan kau anggap paling berharga di dunia ini.'_

'_Aku bahkan berjanji untuk menjadikan senyummu juga hal yang paling aku sukai dan paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini.'_

'_Tapi ternyata aku terlalu naif.'_

'_Bukan hanya tak menepati janjiku padamu, aku bahkan menyakiti hatimu.'_

'_Tak salah memang jika kau membenciku. Aku akan berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja jika benar-benar harus mendengar kata benci darimu.'_

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan pada kepala Hinata yang tersipu diatas perut Naruto yang menjadi sandaran kepala birunya.

'_Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana leganya perasaanku saat kau menjawab kau masih menyukai semua yang ada pada diriku.'_

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Minna-san, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian untuk Cand ya ^,^

Time to chit chat :"D

**Yuan-san : **"Haahaha, dari DBK ke Another, eh kok kesimpulannya Tadaima? Wkwkwk arigatou gozaimasu Yua-san kau baca semua fic Cand walau geje :*"

**Rainy-san : **"Yee, arigatou. Cand juga suka Sasusaku tapi karena dasarnya Cand NHL jadi lebih mudah buat cerita NHL ^^"

**Chins-san : **"Ya ternyata mereka tidak kembar kok, Chins-san ^^"

**Koga-san :** "Wah waktu buat DBK Cand malah kangen loh sama dattebayou nya Naruto-kun. Buat karakter OC ya? Cand biasanya suka jelasin karakter mereka dalam cerita sih. Masih kurang jelas ya, Koga-san?"

**Login-san : **"Kecepetan ya? #loh kok malah nanya balik Cand -_-"

**Hq-san : **"Arigatou buat pengertiannya, Hq-san ^^"

**Guest-san : **"Disclaimernya udah ada di chap awal kok, guest-san."

**Ms.X-san : **"Eh beneran ya, alurnya kelihatan kecepetan?"


	4. Little by Little

**ANOTHER**

**Little by Little**

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Naruto menutup cepat mulutnya yang baru saja terbuka tanpa suara. Bunyi lonceng tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah musim panas, yang menggema sampai ke dalam kelas 2A, menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto dari hukuman Rei Temari. Hukuman membaca puisi hasil ujiannya di depan kelas, yang menurut Naruto sebenarnya tidak adil hanya dibebankan padanya.

"Hehe…" Naruto yang terlalu senang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membuat sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Jangan senang dulu, Namikaze Naruto! Masih ada minggu depan bukan?" Ingatkan Temari. Cengiran bahagia Naruto menguap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh rengutan kesal sang bocah.

"Tak bisakah kau melepaskanku kali ini saja, Sensei?" Protes Naruto.

"No. No. No." Temari, yang sebelumnya berkacak pinggang, menggoyang telunjuk kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah cantiknya.

"Itu harga mati, Naruto-kun!" Tegas Temari.

"Sekarang tinggalkan kertasmu disana dan kembali ke mejamu." Perintah Temari.

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Naruto berjalan kembali ke mejanya dengan sedikit bersungut kesal.

Temari yang masih bersandar pada jendela kaca, menunggu dengan sabar sampai bocah laki-laki yang baru akan menginjak usia 14 tahun 2 bulan lagi itu duduk tenang di atas meja belajarnya. Temari kemudian menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan santai untuk berdiri kembali di depan kelas.

"Minna. Hari ini cukup disini pertemuan kita." Ucap Temari.

"Bagi yang harus mengikuti kelas tambahan, jangan bolos ya! Sensei selalu mengawasi kalian."

"Lalu yang tidak perlu ikut kelas tambahan, berhati-hatilah dijalan dan jangan terlalu banyak bercanda bersama teman kalian!" Ingatkan Temari dengan wajah serius.

"Matta ne." Pamit Temari dengan meninggalkan senyuman manis pada seluruh siswa kelas 2A.

"Matta raishu, Sensei!" Balas seluruh siswa kelas 2A kompak.

Sesaat setelah Temari meninggalkan ruangan, kelas segera penuh dengan suara para siswa yang berbaur. Kebanyakan siswa tak terlihat terburu-buru membereskan apa yang tergeletak di atas atau dikolong meja mereka. Para siswa justru sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman di samping mejanya, atau berkunjung ke meja teman akrab mereka yang berjauhan.

Namun berbeda dengan teman satu kelasnya yang lain, Namikaze Hinata tak terlihat tertarik untuk melakukan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. Hinata terlihat sibuk melepas kacamata berbingkai merah yang selalu dia pakai saat pelajaran untuk disimpan ke dalam tas hitamnya, kemudian mengelompokkan buku yang harus dia bawa pulang dan buku yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam loker kelas tanpa terlalu banyak menimbulkan suara.

Hinata ingin cepat pulang ke rumah untuk melanjutkan membaca buku cerita bersampul biru tua yang dibagikan cuma-cuma oleh ketua klub drama, Oono Matsuri, pada kelima belas anggotanya kemarin sore. Walau belum tamat membacanya, Hinata sebenarnya sudah tahu inti cerita buku barunya. Buku cerita yang baru setengah halaman dibacanya itu mengisahkan tentang seorang adik perempuan yang jatuh cinta pada kakak kandung laki-lakinya, tapi kemudian sang adik mati dan dikutuk oleh dewa menjadi siluman salju.

Meskipun begitu Hinata tetap saja merasa penasaran dengan jalan cerita lengkapnya karena sejak kecil Hinata memang sangat suka membaca buku cerita. Hanya saja dulu buku cerita yang dibacanya kebanyakan tentang kisah cinta melankolis putri kerajaan dan pangeran impiannya. Cerita khas negara Barat yang selalu bisa membuat pipi gembul Hinata kecil bersemu merah dengan sendirinya.

Selain membaca cerita, Hinata juga sangat suka mendengarkan ibunya, Namikaze Kushina, berdongeng terutama tentang Putri Kaguya. Cerita yang biasanya didongengkan Kushina pada malam hari menjelang tidur sampai Naruto dan Hinata kecil, bahkan Minato terlelap di atas pangkuan Kushina. Cerita yang walau sudah ratusan kali didongengkan Kushina, tak lantas membuat Hinata bosan mendengarnya. Cerita yang bahkan sampai Hinata berumur hampir 14 tahun masih menjadi cerita favoritnya.

"Naruto! Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Akira.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Akira dan Naruto memang selalu pergi berdua ke kantin sekolah sembari menunggu bel sekolah kembali berbunyi sebagai tanda dimulainya kelas tambahan bagi kebanyakan siswa yang nilainya di pelajaran tertentu berada dibawah rata-rata kelas.

Jika biasanya Naruto akan segera mengiyakan ajakan Akira, kali ini berbeda. Naruto ingin lebih banyak berbicara dengan Hinata, memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun itu untuk kembali dekat dengan Hinata. Dekat seperti dulu, seperti setahun yang lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menjadi dekat dan akrab seperti tak pernah ada kesalahpahaman apapun diantara mereka.

Menghiraukan kehadiran dan ajakan Akira, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian segera melangkahkan kaki panjang-panjang mendekati meja Hinata yang ada disamping kanannya dan hanya berjarak lima sampai enam langkah normal dari mejanya sendiri.

"Ehem," Naruto berdehem kecil sesampainya di meja Hinata, membuat Akira hampir saja terjungkal sweatdrop. Tapi sepertinya ide deheman tak terlalu buruk karena Naruto segera bisa mencuri perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya.

"A-ano, Hinata-chan."

"Etto, ehm, a-apa kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Tidak ikut kelas tambahan matematika, ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipi berkumisnya kikuk karena walau sudah saling bertatapan lama, Hinata tak menanyakan apapun jua.

"Un." Jawab Hinata singkat disertai anggukan kepala pelan.

Hinata kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tas sekolahnya. Mengunci dan kemudian menegakkan tasnya sebagai kode pada Naruto bahwa jika Naruto sudah selesai bertanya, Hinata ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"Sumimasen, Naruto-kun." Pamit Hinata pada Naruto yang hanya diam membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hmm… Hati-hati dijalan, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto setelah agak lama. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah anggukan pelan hampir tak terlihat yang diberikan Hinata sebagai jawaban. Hinata seolah masih enggan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

Dari tempatnya berdiri terpaku, Naruto menatap lekat punggung Hinata yang semakin mengecil.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat setelah Hinata menghilang dalam jarak pandangnya. Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih setahun saja Hinata bisa mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis pada kepribadiannya.

Sebelumnya Naruto memang sempat menggantung harapan pada kata maaf yang telah berhasil diucapkannya beberapa saat lalu. Naruto berharap Hinata akan segera membuang jauh-jauh kesan sinis pada dirinya dan kembali menjadi Hinatanya yang dulu. Jika boleh jujur Naruto sangat merindukan Hinatanya yang selalu tertawa ceria pada siapa saja, terlebih pada dirinya. Hinatanya yang terkadang sedikit menyebalkan karena terlalu manja padanya dan selalu menempel kemanapun dia pergi.

Tapi memang terlalu naif rasanya jika Naruto berharap Hinata bisa kembali secepat itu hanya karena satu kata "maaf". Hinata pastilah menyimpan luka yang tidak sedikit di hatinya. Luka akibat kesalahpahaman akan status Hinata dalam keluarga Namikaze. Luka yang digoreskan oleh kata-kata pedas dan hinaan dari gadis-gadis yang menyukai Naruto, kemudian merambat ke teman sekelas mereka yang mulai mendiamkan Hinata begitu saja, dan yang paling menyakitkan pastilah luka yang digoreskan oleh Naruto sendiri, karena Naruto bersikap acuh pada Hinata.

Kesalahpahaman yang muncul begitu saja tanpa seorangpun, bahkan Hinata, tahu darimana awalnya. Kesalahpahaman jika Namikaze Hinata adalah anak haram hasil perselingkuhan dari Namikaze Minato dan seorang perempuan teman akrab Minato dan Kushina, wanita misterius yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya.

Tapi meskipun sebenarnya hubungan Hinata dan teman sekelasnya mulai membaik sejak beberapa bulan lalu setelah Kushina dan Minato datang ke kelasnya dan menjelaskan duduk perkara siapa Hinata sebenarnya di dalam keluarga Namikaze, Hinata tak serta merta bisa bersikap ceria di dalam kelas seolah tak ada apapun sebelumnya.

Hinata sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman dalam dunia barunya. Hidup dalam kesunyian dan kesendirian. Hidup hanya bertemankan suasana hening yang menenangkan. Hinata selalu terlihat baik-baik saja walau terkesan tak memiliki teman bicara dikelas, Hinata seringkali memang seperti sengaja menjaga jarak dengan teman sekelasnya. Banyak yang menduga itu mungkin saja karena Hinata tak ingin merasakan luka lain di kemudian hari.

"Hahh…" Kali ini giliran Akira yang menghela nafas berat melihat kesulitan Naruto membangun hubungan dengan adiknya sendiri.

Grep.

Akira merangkul leher Naruto sedikit erat. Senyum menggoda khas Akira segera terukir di wajahnya.

"Jangan patah semangat, bro!" Akira mencoba menyemangati Naruto.

"Masih ada hari esok, esoknya esok, dan esok esok esoknya lagi." Akira memulai ceramahnya.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan sebentar saja masalah Hinata dan mulai memikirkan nasib perutku, Naruto!" Usul Akira. Naruto menyeringai geli mendengar protes Akira.

"Cih!" Naruto menurunkan tangan Akira dari leher dan pundaknya.

"Ayo, aku traktir." Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar kelas mendahului Akira. Akira tersenyum tipis, bersyukur dalam hati Naruto tak sesedih yang dia bayangkan.

Dengan membawa senyumnya yang sudah melebar, Akira melompat begitu saja di atas punggung Naruto dan bergelanyut manja pada Naruto yang hampir jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun kakkoi…" Bisik Akira centil tepat di lubang telinga Naruto.

"HUWAAAA! MENJIJIKKAN!" Teriak Naruto keras-keras.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

Sraaaak…

Rei Temari masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyuman hangatnya yang biasa.

"Konnichiwa, Minna." Sapa Temari.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei." Balas satu kelas 2A penuh semangat.

Masih mempertahankan senyuman hangatnya, Temari menyisir ruang kelas. Memperhatikan dengan detil wajah seisi kelas yang menampakkan beragam ekspresi dengan mata jade tajamnya.

"Are, dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Temari pada seisi kelas.

"Naruto bilang perutnya sakit, Sensei. Jadi dia pergi ke kamar mandi." Jawab Akira cepat setelah mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Temari.

"Heeeh… jangan berbohong pada Sensei, Akira-kun!" Ingatkan Temari.

Akira hanya bisa meneguk ludah menghadapi wajah curiga Rei Temari, walau Akira sebenarnya tak berbohong pada Temari.

"Ayo, cepat cari Naruto dan bawa kembali ke kelas." Perintah Temari.

"Yes, Mom!" Akira segera berdiri dan menghormat sejenak, sebelum berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

Sraaak. Blum.

Temari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pirangnya heran.

'_Namanya anak-anak sangat tidak pandai mencari alasan melarikan diri dari masalah._' Pikir Temari. Temari sangat yakin jika Naruto pasti menghindarinya karena malu harus membacakan puisinya di depan kelas.

Temari tanpa sadar menyungging senyum geli, masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana perutnya kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa setelah membaca puisi tak terduga Naruto di ruang guru.

"Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." Kata Temari kemudian, tak ingin terlalu lama berkutat dengan ingatannya pada tiap kata yang tersusun menggelikan di puisi Naruto.

Para siswa segera mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis yang mereka butuhkan.

.

.

Seisi kelas hanya bisa melongo tak percaya menatap 2 lembar kertas yang penuh dengan huruf kanji, yang baru saja selesai dibagikan estafet itu. Semakin melongo tak percaya mendengar perintah Temari kemudian.

"Ini adalah salah satu dongeng terkenal dari Negara Barat." Temari mulai menjelaskan, diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lembar cerita penuh huruf kanji itu di depan kelas.

"Ini cerita yang pasti sudah pernah kalian baca, dengar, atau lihat di televisi saat kalian kecil."

"Sensei ingin salah satu dari kalian membacanya."

"Bagi yang lulus, akan Sensei bebaskan dari ujian berikutnya. Dan bonus nilai 100 akan Sensei berikan untuk ujian yang kalian lewatkan itu."

Baiklah, izinkan Temari tertawa jika boleh. Wajah-wajah yang menahan keinginan di depannya sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Siapa memang yang tak ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian. Dalam benak masing-masing anak, jika mereka bisa mendapatkannya pasti selain mendapatkan rasa bangga, kedua orang tua mereka akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan mereka.

"Tapi…"

"Kalian langsung menceritakannya dalam bahasa inggris."

"Hah? Apa katanya?"

"Dia tak sungguh-sungguh membiarkan kita mendapat nilai sempurna."

"Sial! Aku sangat ingin dapat nilai sempurna!"

"Dia benar-benar pintar membuat orang memeras otak. Mendokusai."

Jika membaca bahasa inggris saja, atau membaca kanji saja, mungkin tak ada siswa kelas 2A yang tidak bisa. Tapi untuk melakukan keduanya sekaligus? Pastilah sangat tidak mudah dilakukan. Itu sudah saja menjadi keyakinan para siswa.

"Get it?" Tanya Temari sembari menyungging senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Walau bisa mendengar gerutuan semua siswanya, Temari memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun.

"Yes… Mom…" Kali ini seisi kelas menjawab dengan lesu, merasa Temari hanya memberi harapan palsu pada penjelasannya di awal tadi.

Sraaaak.

Temari menoleh sejenak ke arah pintu geser yang terbuka.

"Ano, Sensei. Naruto benar-benar sakit perut. Dia tak bisa berhenti buang air besar." Lapor Akira segera.

"Lalu, dimana Naruto sekarang?" Tanya Temari.

"Dia ada di UKS, Sensei." Jawab Akira mantap.

"Sou ka." Gumam Temari.

"Baiklah, Akira-kun. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu." Temari mengangguk mengerti.

"Ha'i, Sensei." Akira menundukkan kepala putihnya sedikit sebelum setengah berlari kembali ke mejanya.

Akira menggaruk bagian tengah kepalanya dengan telunjuk kirinya bingung saat melihat wajah tegang beberapa temannya. Dalam hati Akira sempat berfikir walau tak begitu yakin, apa Temari sempat marah-marah saat dia meninggalkan kelas tadi? Namun akhirnya Akira tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya setelah melihat lembar kertas penuh kanji tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

"Kita mulai, ya."

"Dari, ehm.."

"Miyamoto Akihiro. Berdiri dan baca ceritanya." Perintah Temari tanpa menyadari wajah pucat Akihiro mendengar namanya disebut.

"Y-yes, Mom." Jawab Akihiro sedikit gagap.

Sial bagi Akihiro. Dia tidak bisa terlalu cepat dalam mengartikan kanji walau bahasa inggrisnya bisa dikatakan tak kalah hebat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Karena walau sebenarnya cerdas, Akihiro tidak suka belajar sesuatu yang rumit. Apa gunanya hidup dalam lingkungan yang penuh persaingan? Pasti dia akan berada dalam kumpulan orang munafik karena masing-masing ingin menjadi yang terbaik dengan menghalalkan berbagai macam cara. Begitulah pemikiran Akihiro kecil.

Miyamoto Akihiro bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk masuk SMP biasa saja setelah lulus SD. Tapi ternyata, tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengan Sakura membuat Akihiro tanpa sadar mengikuti gadis cilik bermata emerald indah itu masuk SMP International Konoha. SMP yang di dalamnya memiliki 3 kelompok siswa. Kelompok pertama kau sangat pintar dalam bidang tertentu, kelompok kedua orangtuamu termasuk orang kaya, atau gabungan keduanya dimana kau siswa yang sangat pintar dalam bidang tertentu dan orangtuamu bisa dikatakan kaya raya.

Jika kelompok pertama dan kedua dibagi oleh sekolah dengan perbandingan yang seimbang, maka kelompok ketiga selalu dikumpulkan dalam kelas dengan label A. Itulah kenapa kelas dengan label A selalu memiliki jumlah siswa yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan kelas lain.

Miyamoto Akihiro pada awal masuk sekolah berada di kelas C. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya ketika kenaikan kelas 2 namanya berada di deretan penghuni kelas 2A. Kelas yang oleh seluruh siswa dianggap sebagai kelas spesial dan bisa dipastikan tak ada satu siswapun yang tak berharap bisa masuk dalam kelas dengan label A tersebut.

Akihiro tak habis pikir dan bahkan masih menjadi misteri bagi Akihiro sampai saat ini, bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengetahui jika usaha keluarganya di bidang perdagangan hasil pertanian sedang berkembang sangat pesat dan menjadikan Akira seorang OKB (Orang Kaya Baru).

Glek.

Miyamoto Akihiro meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Sial sekali. Baru melihat huruf kanji berjajar saja kepalanya sudah terasa pening, apalagi Akihiro harus menerjemahkannya langsung ke dalam bahasa inggris? Ini namanya kesialan kuadrat.

"The Beast and The Beauty" Akira membaca judul buku dengan lancar karena memang sudah diterjemahkan oleh Temari di atas kertas.

Once.. upon a time…" Akihiro mengawali ceritanya dengan terbata-bata.

"As a…"

"A…"

"A merchant…"

"Hmmm…" Wajah Akihiro semakin memucat.

Temari memiringkan kepalanya, berfikir apa permainannya kali ini sedikit keterlaluan? Sepertinya ekspektasi Temari pada kemampuan murid 2A sedikit terlalu tinggi. Temari sepertinya sudah melupakan kenyataan bahwa sepintar apapun siswa 2A, mereka masihlah anak kelas 2 SMP.

"… set off for market, he…"

Meskipun begitu, Temari tak serta merta menghentikan usaha Akihiro. Temari memutuskan untuk memberi Akihiro kesempatan menyelesaikan satu paragraph cerita.

"… said to her father."

"Stop!" Akhirnya setelah berjuang hidup dan mati , Akihiro berhasil menuntaskan 1 paragraf.

"Sensei rasa sudah cukup satu paragraf."

"Well done, Hiro-kun." Temari tersenyum bangga pada Akihiro, sembari bertepuk tangan pelan.

"A-arigatou, Sensei." Akihir menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Temari.

Temari kembali melihat buku catatan nilainya. Kali ini Temari harus benar-benar selektif memilih. Jika tidak waktunya akan banyak terbuang tanpa Temari bisa memberikan sebuah petuah dari lembar cerita cerita yang dibawanya ini.

'_Uchiha_ _Sasaki, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi,'_ Temari melewati begitu saja ketiga nama siswa yang terlalu sering dia panggil maju itu. Temari tak ingin timbul kecemburuan di hati siswanya yang lain jika kali inipun Temari memanggil ketiga pemilik nama itu.

'_Shimura Sai,'_

'_Hmm... Ketua kelas, ya.' _Akhirnya Temari menentukan pilihan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Mata jadenya tiba-tiba menangkap nilai-nilai yang hampir sempurna dari siswa yang namanya berada di bawah Sai. Temari mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Namikaze Naruto? muridnya yang jarang terlihat serius itu bagaimana bisa memiliki nilai setinggi ini? Karena seingat Temari, sepertinya dalam pelajaran Naruto tak terlihat terlalu aktif. Sebaliknya Naruto terkesan selalu melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan.

Benar juga, Temari sadar sekarang. Hampir semua nilai tinggi yang di dapat Naruto adalah ujian tulis dan nilainya selalu berada pada range 95-99.

"Namikaze…"

"Ha-Ha'i." Jawab Hinata cepat dengan sedikit tergagap.

'_Eh?'_ Temari tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa suara gadis cilik yang menjawab panggilannya?

'_Ya ampun, benar juga. Naruto-kun masih di UKS.'_ Gumam Temari dalam hati. Apa boleh buat, walau ini sebuah kesalahpahaman, tak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan pada Hinata.

"Ya. Namikaze Hinata. Berdiri dan bacakan ceritanya." Perintah Temari.

Hinata membuka lembar cerita dengan huruf kanji berjajar rapi itu. Walau sudah berlalu sedikit lama, Hinata tak kunjung bersuara. Membuat seisi kelas dan bahkan Temari memandang kasihan padanya. Sepertinya gadis cilik ini juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Akihiro. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari Akihiro.

'_Ayo, Hinata. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu.'_ Gumam Akira dalam hati. Sebuah seringai penuh arti disunggingnya. Dan tanpa Akira tahu, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Shimura Sai.

.

.

"The Beast and The Beauty."

"Once upon a time. As a merchant set off for market, he asked each of his three daughters what she would like a present on his return. The first daughter wanted a brocade dress. The second a pearl necklace. But the third, whose name was Beauty, the youngest, prettiest and sweetest of them all, said to her father,"

"All I'd like is a rose you have picked specially for me."

Seluruh siswa dalam kelas 2A menganga lebar tak percaya. Namikaze Hinata menerjemahkannya begitu lancar tanpa halangan, dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah seluruhnya benar-benar seperti yang tertulis di dalam lembar cerita. Rei Temari menyungging sebaris senyuman bangga. Ternyata kebijakan kepala sekolah dalam pembagian siswa di kelas berlabel A ini bukan omong kosong semata.

"Sugeee…" Komentar Sakura tanpa sadar. Hinata yang dapat mendengar jelas pujian Sakura hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Oe, Sai! Gadis itu beneran Hinata?!" Sai memutar kepala ke depan dan menatap Kakashi yang tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kagum dan terkejutnya pada Hinata.

"Kau akan lebih terkejut jika tahu berapa banyak hal menakjubkan yang masih disembunyikannya." Tanggap Sai. Sebuah senyuman tak lupa disungging untuk mempertegas pernyataannya.

"Owh, tidak. Aku jatuh cinta." Gumam Tachibana Ryu seorang diri.

Namikaze Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mendapat interupsi sedikitpun dari Temari. 20 menit bahkan sudah terlewati begitu saja. Hinata hanya beberapa kali saja sedikit lama terdiam tanpa suara, sepertinya ada beberapa huruf kanji yang Hinata tak terlalu yakin dengan terjemahannya ke dalam bahasa inggris.

"Don't die! Don't die! I'll marry you…" Hinata tak sadar jika semakin lama dia tenggelam dalam cerita yang dibacanya. Sepertinya aturan yang dibuat di klub drama untuk terbiasa mengekspresikan naskah yang dibaca, membuat gadis cilik yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah datar itu jadi menampakkan begitu banyak ekspresi.

Teman-teman sekelasnya dan bahkan Temari sampai dibuatnya terpukau oleh beragam ekspresi Hinata itu. Mereka hampir tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka. Tertawa jahat, menangis haru, ketakutan, senang, malu-malu, marah, semua diekspresikan Hinata begitu apik. Hinata terlihat bagaikan mutiara yang akhirnya ditemukan setelah tersembunyi begitu lama di dasar lumpur. Kilauan cahaya alaminya tak hanya mampu menjerat beberapa hati bocah laki-laki dalam kelas, namun juga tatapan tak suka dari seorang gadis yang selalu merasa Hinata adalah saingannya.

"Please, don't die! Don't die, Beast!"

"Let me say that…"

Sraaaak… Bruak.

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka kasar menarik perhatian Hinata. Gadis cilik itu refleks mengangkat kepala birunya menghadap pintu masih dengan membawa kata yang tergantung di ujung bibir kecilnya.

"… I love you."

Blush!

Namikaze Naruto terpaku di depan kelas dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata mengatakan cinta padanya di depan seisi kelas?

"Eh? Ah? Ehmm…"

"I-I love you too, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto kikuk.

"HAH?!" Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Yare, yare." Temari menggeleng sweatdrop. Setelah adegan dramatis permintaan maaf, sekarang saling mengucapkan cinta? Duo Namikaze bersaudara ini benar-benar sesuatu bagi Temari.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**3 Minggu Kemudian**

"Sudah mau pulang, Hinata?" Tegur seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat pada Hinata yang baru saja menenteng uwabaki (sepatu khusus yang digunakan di ruang kelas) miliknya untuk diganti dengan sepatu luarnya.

"Un." Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya dengan membuat sebaris senyuman manis.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sudah pandai tersenyum sekarang." Komentar Sai dibalik senyum balasannya untuk Hinata.

"A-ano, Sai-kun. Arigatou." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau tak pernah menjauhiku selama ini."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata menundukkan kepala birunya sedikit.

"Hahaha,"

"?" Hinata memasang wajah penuh tanya mendengar tawa Sai yang meledak.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar seperti aku telah mengorbankan nyawa untukmu, Hinata." Ucap Sai tulus.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau dan Naruto bisa kembali akrab seperti dulu." Sai memperlebar senyumannya, hampir membuat sebuah tawa kecil.

"Ari-ga-tou," Jawab Hinata, kali ini dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hum." Balas Sai dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa, Hinata." Pamit Sai.

"Sai-kun…" Panggil Hinata kembali. Sai menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya?" Jawab Sai.

"Ke-kenapa…?"

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Sai tak segera menjawab. Bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat ini diam membeku di tempatnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh!" Sai akhirnya mendengus geli.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu?" Pertanyaan Sai terdengar lebih kepada sebuah penawaran bagi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Masih dengan membawa seringai gelinya, Sai berjalan kembali mendekat pada Hinata. Dan begitu sampai di depan Hinata persis, Sai mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Itu karena kau terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum." Bisik Sai.

Psssh!

Sai menjauhkan diri dari telinga Hinata yang semerah wajahnya. Sai tak tahu apa wajah Hinata memerah karena musim panas atau alasan lain. Yang pasti Sai memasang senyuman puas melihat Hinata memerah seperti sekarang. Setelah memendamnya sekian lama, akhirnya Sai bisa juga mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hinata.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**1 Bulan Kemudian**

Jadi, Naruto-kun. Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita?" Tanya Kobayashi Ume dengan mata berbinar bahagia karena dikelas tambahan ekonomi yang sengaja diikutinya untuk bisa dekat dengan Naruto akhirnya membuahkan kesempatan emas juga. Kobayashi Ume berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Heh? Kenapa kau tanya padaku, Kobayashi?" Tanya Naruto balik tanpa tahu maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaan Kobayashi.

"Tanya saja Sasaki-chan. Dia kan ketuanya." Sambung Naruto cepat.

Sasaki memutar bola matanya bosan. Inilah alasan kenapa dia menghela nafas berat begitu diumumkan satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa bagai sebuah de javu, Sasaki merasa Naruto pasti akan sangat merepotkan dirinya.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Akira yang memilih berjalan di barisan belakang saling mengadu emerald mereka dalam diam. Walau begitu mereka berdua seperti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing bahwa Naruto terlalu bodoh sampai tak menyadari jika Kobayashi Ume menyukai dirinya. Tentu saja jawaban Naruto membuat Kobayashi Ume merengut kesal pada Uchiha Sasaki.

"Jadi, kapan kita kerjakan tugasnya, ketua?!" Tanya Kobayashi Ume dengan nada sewot.

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah!" Jawab Sasaki tak kalah sewot.

Dua gadis cilik ini segera mengadu pandangan tajam dengan urat kesal yang menegang. Kobayashi Ume tak pernah menyukai gadis yang terang-terangan dekat dengan Narutonya, apalagi jika gadis itu adalah Namikaze Hinata, adik angkat Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasaki yang digosipkan oleh banyak orang akan bertunangan dengan Namikaze Naruto jika mereka sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun nanti.

Sementara itu Uchiha Sasaki sendiri memang tak begitu suka dengan Kobayashi Ume. Entah kenapa dalam pandangannya, Kobayashi Ume adalah gadis cilik yang menyebalkan dan sedikit licik. Ya, walau sampai sekarang Sasaki belum pernah mendapatkan bukti nyata atas pemikirannya tentang Kobayashi Ume itu.

"Heh?! Besok?!" Suara cempreng Naruto mengakhiri perang mata antara Uchiha Sasaki dan Kobayashi Ume.

"Kita kan ada latihan sepak bola besok, Sasaki-chan." Protes Naruto.

Ume hanya bisa menahan kesal dalam hatinya. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto selalu memanggil dia dengan nama keluarga walau sudah puluhan kali diprotesnya saja cukup menyakiti hati Ume, apalagi mendengar tambahan suffiks "chan" pada nama kecil Sasaki.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" Tanya Sasaki tak percaya.

"Pemberitahuannya memang mendadak. Aku baru mendapat email dari kapten sesaat sebelum kelas selesai tadi, Sasaki-chan." Akira yang menjawab.

Akira, Naruto, dan Sasaki memang berada dalam klub yang sama yaitu klub sepak bola SMP International Konoha. Awalnya Sasaki mendaftar untuk menjadi salah satu pemain. Namun mengingat dirinya perempuan, kapten klub tidak mengabulkan permintaan keanggotaan Sasaki walau Sasaki terbukti bisa lolos tes yang sengaja dibuat sulit untuk benar-benar menjaring kualitas anggota klub sepak bola.

Melihat keteguhan hati gadis cilik bermata onyx tajam itu untuk bergabung di klub sepak bola, Sasaki kemudian ditawari oleh kapten klub menjadi manajer sepak bola bersama seorang senpai perempuan bersurai hijau muda dan bermata emerald seperti Sakura dan Akira. Sebenarnya Sasaki ingin menolak, tapi melihat senyuman hangat dan mata emerald yang dimiliki senpainya, entah kenapa Sasaki malah menerima saja tawaran dari kapten klub.

Pada hari itu juga Sasaki mulai menjalani kehidupan sebagai menajer klub sepak bola dengan banyak cerita suka dan duka. Di klub ini pula Uchiha Sasaki berkenalan dengan Namikaze Naruto yang mampu menarik perhatiannya dengan pembawaannya yang ceria. Padahal selama ini tak ada satu bocah laki-lakipun yang bisa menarik perhatian Sasaki. Apa Sasaki jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Sasaki sendiri tak tahu. Karena selama ini Sasaki selalu merasa dia tak menyukai laki-laki.

"Bagaimana jika malam harinya saja?" Tawar Sasaki kemudian.

"Dobel ttebayou, Sasaki-chan! Apa urat lelahmu sudah putus?!" Naruto berteriak kesal, wajah tampannya jadi terlihat sangat konyol.

Kobayashi Ume menyungging senyum menghina pada Sasaki yang baru saja mendapat teriakan kesal dari Naruto.

"Hooooam…" Akira meniru gaya Nara Shikamaru, menguap lebar penuh rasa bosan.

"Loh, Hinata?"

Keempat temannya yang lain, spontan mengikuti arah pandangan heran Sakura saat nama Hinata meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

"Hinata-chan? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata, yang bersandar dalam posisi berdiri pada dinding kayu rak sepatu dibaris kedua dari depan. Tempat Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya meletakkan sepatu luar mereka.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Hinata.

"Me-nung-gu-ku?" Eja Naruto tak percaya. Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya kali ini sedikit dalam.

"Ta-tapi bukankah itu sangat lama?"

"Kau bahkan tak ikut kelas tambahan ekonomi." Naruto setengah berteriak karena terlalu bersemangat. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata yang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Karena beberapa kali pulang bersama, selalu Naruto yang mengajak Hinata lebih dulu.

"Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan di klub, Naruto-kun."

"Ka-karena waktunya tidak terlalu jauh."

"A-aku putuskan untuk me-menunggumu." Cerita Hinata setengah berbohong.

Hinata sebenarnya hanya merasa tak enak hati pada Naruto karena selalu saja tak dapat memenuhi ajakan Naruto untuk pulang bersama lagi. Entah itu karena kesibukan Hinata dengan klubnya, atau Naruto yang semakin sibuk dengan kelas tambahannya.

Namikaze Naruto memang banyak sekali mengikuti kelas tambahan. Bukan karena Naruto tidak pandai sebenarnya. Ini lebih pada memenuhi tuntutan untuk Naruto mampu menggantikan peran ayahnya dan mewarisi semua bisnis keluarga Namikaze saat besar nanti. Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya harus benar- benar berjuang semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi pemuda yang berotak cerdas.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengganti uwabakiku!" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya sedikitpun.

"Tetap disini, Hinata-chan! Aku tak akan lama!" Tambah Naruto.

Dengan kehadiran Hinata, Naruto seperti melupakan keberadaan keempat temannya yang lain. Naruto melepas uwabakinya dan memakai sepatu luarnya dengan gerakan tergesa, seolah jika terlambat 1 detik saja Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya ke dunia lain.

"Mereka berdua terlihat semakin akrab." Komentar Sakura di depan rak sepatunya.

"Apa masalahnya? Mereka bersaudara." Tanggap Sasaki dengan nada datar.

"Ya, seperti itulah Naruto dulu. Jika tentang Hinata dia akan melupakan semuanya." Cerita Akira.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali sih, Hinata. Jika aku jadi dia, di udara sepanas ini aku pasti sudah bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurku!" Komentar Ume dengan nada sangat kesal.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas heran mendengar komentar pedas Ume. Tapi Sakura tak berhasrat untuk menanggapi ocehan Ume. Sakura kemudian melirik Sasaki yang mengganti sepatu luarnya dengan tenang. Bertetangga sejak bayi dengan Sasaki membuat Sakura tahu jika Uchiha Sasaki sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dibalik wajah stoic cantiknya itu.

"Kau tak cemburu, Sasaki-chan?" Tanya Sakura asal ceplos.

"Kali ini sainganmu bertambah satu lagi loh." Sindir Sakura, terlebih ditujukan pada Kobayashi Ume.

"…" Sasaki nampak lebih tertarik dengan sepatu sekolahnya daripada menanggapi pertanyaan konyol Sakura.

"Walau mereka saudara, tapi jangan lupa jika mereka bukan saudara kandung."

"Apalagi menurutku Hinata gadis yang tak kalah cantik darimu."

"Kebersamaan mereka bukan tidak mungkin akan menumbuhkan cinta suatu hari nanti." Tambah Sakura semakin asal.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak benar-benar paham apa yang dia bicarakan. Secara umur Sakura masih 14 tahun. Sakura hanya meniru obrolan dua pemain perempuan di drama korea yang dilihatnya semalam bersama ibunya, dan kebetulan sekali situasinya kali ini mirip dengan situasi dalam drama korea itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki, Sakura!" Jawab Sasaki memasang ekspresi seserius mungkin.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sasaki! Kita bukan anak SD lagi!" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan kesal pada Sasaki yang menurutnya menjadi menyebalkan karena masih saja menggunakan alasan itu untuk menolak permainan jodoh-jodohan teman-temannya.

"Duke! Kenapa hidupku dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh dan menyebalkan sih!" Gerutu Ume, yang sedang membenarkan posisi kaki dalam sepatunya.

"Teman itu menggambarkan siapa dirimu."

"Jika kau merasa teman-temanmu bodoh dan menyebalkan, predikat itu juga berlaku untukmu, Ume!" Lagi-lagi sifat sok bijak Akira keluar.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali ceramah, sih?!" Omel Kobayashi Ume.

"Ikimashou, Hinata-chan!" Cengiran lebar tak kunjung hilang dari wajah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Detik selanjutnya Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan damai. Mengabaikan Sasaki yang sedang menikmati omelan Sakura, atau Akira yang terjebak dalam adu mulut bersama Ume.

.

.

Hampir 15 menit Naruto dan Hinata menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Untuk yang ke tujuh kali Hinata melirik Naruto dalam diam. Tak mengerti kenapa kakak jabriknya itu sangat senang seperti sekarang hanya karena Hinata menungguinya.

Naruto memang duduk di kursi halte sangat tak tenang. Siulan ceria tak kunjung lepas darinya, seakan saat ini Naruto adalah bocah yang paling berbahagia di dunia tanpa tahu adik kecilnya diam-diam tak kunjung melepaskan pengawasannya. Posisi kaki Naruto yang tak menggapai tanah membuat Hinata khawatir jika Naruto akan jatuh terjungkal atau terjerembab karena terlalu bersemangat menggoyang tubuh pendeknya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Ayo, kalian mau masuk tidak?" Tanya supir bus sedikit kesal.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Hinata terkejut bersamaan. Sejak kapan bus yang mereka tunggu ada di depan mereka? Apa saja yang mereka pikirkan hingga suara mesin bus yang keras tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran mereka?

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto sedikit menyeret Hinata naik ke dalam bus.

Hinata sedikit terseok untuk mengikuti langkah panjang Naruto. Untunglah Naruto menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Hinata tak perlu takut akan tertinggal.

Slap. Brum.

Akhirnya bus umum Konoha berangkat juga dengan membawa Naruto dan Hinata di dalamnya. Kedua bocah yang sudah 3 minggu berbaikan ini berdiri berdesakan dengan banyak orang di dalam bus. Terhuyun ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang. Walau dirinya sendiri terjepit banyak orang, Naruto tak sedikitpun melepaskan Hinata dari pengawasan mata langitnya. Naruto tak ingin ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Ckiiiit…

Brug.

Hinata yang tidak memiliki pegangan selain tangan Naruto, kehilangan keseimbangannya saat supir bus mengerem dadakan. Protes dan sedikit caci maki pada supir bus segera dilancarkan oleh para penumpang. Namun segera mereda begitu mendapat penjelasan dari supir bus jika dia merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sepeda motor yang menyalip tak tahu aturan, yang diperkuat oleh pengakuan penumpang yang duduk di bagian depan dekat supir bus.

"Gomenasai!" Ucap Hinata cepat sembari berusaha mencari kembali keseimbangannya.

"Yeah." Naruto meringis aneh, Naruto memang sedang menyembunyikan panas di dadanya akibat hantaman kepala adiknya yang ternyata lumayan keras juga.

"Hountou desu ka?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya

"Kemari!" Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, tapi dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Hinata dan menempelkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan satu tangannya karena tangannya yang lain dipakai Naruto untuk mencari pegangan di kursi penumpang. Naruto belum bisa menggapai pegangan yang disediakan di bagian atas hampir menyentuh atap bus, karena tubuhnya yang belum tumbuh tinggi.

"Naruto-kun?" Pekik Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Aku berbohong saat aku bilang baik-baik saja." Naruto memperkuat pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Karena itu bertahanlah sebentar seperti ini." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tak tahu alasan wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas hanya karena Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Hinata. Hinata benar-benar tak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, tapi Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini dia tak berada dalam posisi bisa membantah keputusan Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto merasa jika Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

'_Apa Hinata-chan tiba-tiba mengantuk, ya?'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Are?" Naruto baru sadar jika beberapa pasang mata tua menatap tajam padanya dan Hinata.

"Dia adikku. Kami bersaudara. Sungguh. Aku bisa menunjukkan kartu pelajar kami jika kalian mau. Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa kikuk mencoba memberi penjelasan pada orang-orang tua yang memandang tak suka padanya karena berpelukan dengan Hinata di tempat umum. Menambah panas musim yang sudah panas saja.

**oOo OMAKE oOo**

"Tadaima!" Salam Naruto asal seperti kebiasaannya.

"Okaerinasai." Bukan hanya seorang, Naruto dan Hinata bisa mendengar jelas suara dua orang yang menjawab dari dalam rumah. Suara yang walau sangat jarang bisa mereka dengar tiap hari, tapi menjadi suara yang paling mereka ingat dari beragam suara di dunia ini.

Naruto dan Hinata masih terpaku di depan pintu masuk bahkan setelah kedua orangtua mereka yang menjawab salam sudah menampakkan diri di depan mereka.

"Kaa-chan?" Ucap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tou-chan?" Sambung Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Yo. Naruto. Hinata-chan." Balas Minato dibalik senyuman hangatnya yang menawan.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau melongo disana, anak-anak?" Kushina berkacak pinggang, berpura-pura merasa kesal.

"Kemari dan peluk kami!" Kushina merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar memberi tanda pada kedua anaknya bahwa dia sudah siap menerima pelukan keduanya sekaligus. Minato memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kushina. Naruto atau Hinata, salah satu dari anaknya boleh memeluknya seerat apapun.

Naruto dan Hinata tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua segera berlari mendekati kedua orangtuanya.

Bug. Bug.

Minato segera pundung di tempat karena ternyata Hinata dan Naruto justru saling berebut untuk memeluk Kushina.

"Aku kangen padamu, Kaa-chan!" Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sembab oleh air mata haru.

"Aku juga. Aku kangen padamu, Kaa-chan." Naruto ikut menangis di dada Kushina. Untuk saat ini saja Naruto bersedia melepas semua kekerenan pada dirinya karena Naruto benar-benar merindukan Kushina.

"Aku bahkan lebih merindukan kalian." Kushina mempererat pelukannya pada kedua anaknya. Wajahnya terlihat aneh karena menahan rasa bahagia, haru, dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"A-ano, anak-anak. Apa kalian tak merindukan Tou-chan?" Tanya Minato dengan suara frustasi menyadari kenyataan pahit jika dia kalah pesona dengan Kushina bagi anak-anak mereka.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Waktunya balas-balas pesan nih ^,^

**Yuan-san : **"Ah- iya, hehe. Tadaima masih dalam proses pembuatan."

**Irawan-san : **"Arigatou :*"

**Koga-san : **"Iya, ini Cand cicil penjelasannya. Gomen buat bingung. Hahaha, agen FBI dong kalo Sasuke pake acara nyamar. Tenang saja, Sasuke ada kok. Nanti agak tengah-tengah tapi nongolnya."

**NHL-san : **"Cand suka semangatmu, *meluncurkan kedipan mata Lee."

**SS HH – san : **"Iya, gak pa2. Semangat ya ngerjain tugasnya ^,^ Terima kasih banyak meluangkan banyak waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak review di fic Cand ini."

**Hq-san : **"Yosh! Ini sudah diupdate, Hq-san. Ditunggu reviewnya sama Cand :D"

**, , ,**

**, , ,**

**Author Note :**

Yo, Minna-san. Karena banyaknya karakter OC dalam fic Cand, Cand mau nyicil penjelasan 2 OC utama di Fic Cand ini.

**Miyazaki Akira**

- Miyazaki Akira memiliki warna rambut putih, berbeda dengan warna perak rambut Hatake Kakashi.

-Miyazaki Akira memiliki iris emerald seperti Haruno Sakura.

-Miyazaki Akira sudah berteman dengan Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata sejak mereka kelas 1 SD. Itulah kenapa Naruto sangat akrab dengan Akira.

-Miyazaki Akira hobi bermain bola dan bermain game seperti Naruto. Selalu menang jika bertanding game dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Akira juga pemain bola yang lebih hebat dengan Naruto, hanya saja kalah pesona oleh Naruto di depan para gadis. Posisi Akira di klub sepak bola adalah seorang striker.

-Miyazaki Akira memiliki sifat sedikit playboy dan sama konyolnya dengan Naruto, hanya saja Akira bisa menjadi dewasa dalam situasi yang tepat. Itulah kenapa Akira seperti kakak bagi Hinata dan Naruto.

-Miyazaki Akira seorang kidal, sangat suka makan wortel mentah.

-Miyazaki Akira diam-diam tertarik pada Uchiha Sasaki.

**Kobayashi Ume**

-Kobayashi Ume memiliki wajah oriental.

-Kobayashi Ume memiliki warna rambut yang sama coklatnya dengan warna iris matanya.

-Kobayashi Ume menyukai Naruto sejak kelas 5 SD hanya karena Naruto memberikan bentonya pada Ume yang kelaparan karena lupa membawa bento.

-Kobayashi Ume terlihat seperti gadis licik dimata Uchiha Sasaki karena memang Ume selalu mencari cara untuk menjauhkan gadis-gadis dari Naruto.

-Kobayashi Ume menyatakan cintanya secara tersirat berkali-kali pada Naruto, yang terakhir kali dalam permainan kata di kelas Rei Temari, hanya saja Naruto tidak pernah menganggapnya serius.

-Kobayashi Ume hobi mencabuti rumput liar, makanan kesukaannya adalah takoyaki.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Ah, ada satu pesan lagi yang ingin Cand Sampaikan.

"Tolong berkomentarlah yang baik dan sopan. Hargailah usaha seorang author membuat cerita seburuk apapun cerita itu menurut Anda karena itu akan menghilangkan keinginan seorang author melanjutkan ceritanya. Cand memang gak pandai membuat cerita alur AU, tapi Cand selalu mikir jalan cerita fic ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Cand senang dan sangat menghargai kritik dan saran yang membangun cerita Cand, tapi Cand gak suka membaca hinaan terhadap cerita yang butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Jadi Cand harap Anda yang tak suka dengan cerita Cand lebih baik tidak meninggalkan jejak review daripada menulis review yang isinya hanya menjelekkan fic atau penulisnya. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

Cand_Chan.


	5. Uchiha Sasaki!

**ANOTHER**

**Uchiha Sasaki?!**

Hari ini tanggal 21 September. Kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi SMP International Konoha akan ikut meramaikan hari Olahraga Nasional Jepang 10 Oktober nanti. Salah satu acara tahunan terbesar selain pesta kebudayaan yang memang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa karena selain kesenangan dan kebanggaan bagi kelas yang menjadi juara pertama, hadiah utama yang diberikan juga sangat menggiurkan. Jika dihitung-hitung, cukuplah uang hadiah itu untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di hari natal nanti bersama teman, dan pacar bagi yang beruntung memiliki pacar.

Jadi hal yang sangat wajar kemudian pemandangan lapangan dan gedung olahraga setiap hari dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berlatih bersama teman-teman mereka. Ada yang berlatih sangat serius, ada pula yang terlihat santai berlatih sekalian bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman mereka.

Sraaak…

Pintu kelas 2A terbuka sangat pelan. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut jigrak kuning berjalan mengendap-endap ke dalam kelas, menuju meja Takahashi Hana. Bocah jabrik itu bahkan rela merangkak kemudian demi usahanya agar tak menarik perhatian gadis bersurai permen kapas yang sedang menatap serius _whiteboard _didepannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan mata emeraldnya terlihat menyipit, Sakura merasa ada yang kurang pas di hatinya dari pembagian pemain yang dia tulis di atas _whiteboard._

Sakura dipilih oleh Rei Temari menjadi perwakilan siswi kelas 2A untuk panitia acara pesta olahraga. Sebenarnya selain Sakura sebagai perwakilan siswi perempuan, ada Hatake Kakashi dan Miyazaki Akira yang menjadi perwakilan siswa laki-laki kelas 2A. Tapi seperti biasa, anak laki-laki tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang rumit, dan membagi penghuni kelas 2A yang sedikit itu untuk bisa mengikuti keseluruhan bidang olahraga yang dilombakan adalah salah satu kerumitan yang tidak mereka sukai. Walau merepotkan harus membaginya sendiri, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah menjadi tugas Sakura.

"Pssst… Sasaki-chan." Naruto menarik ujung rok Uchiha Sasaki.

Jika tidak begitu, Naruto tak akan bisa mencuri sebentar perhatian Sasaki dari Takahashi Hana yang begitu serius menjelaskan gerakan pemandu sorak kelas mereka dengan gambar yang dibuat begitu sempurna oleh Shimura Sai.

"Psssst!" Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan menarik ujung rok Sasaki lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Sasaki menundukkan kepala dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Jurus berpura-pura acuhnya tak pernah berhasil jika lawannya adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Jongkok, Sasaki-chan!" Perintah Naruto dengan suara berdesis. Naruto tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura menyadari keberadaannya dalam kelas.

Sasaki dengan berat hati sebenarnya, menuruti perintah Naruto untuk duduk berjongkok berhadapan dengan pemilik pipi berkumis ini. Sebab jika tidak dituruti, Naruto tak akan berhenti mengganggunya. Menjadi teman satu kelas selama 2 tahun dan menjadi manajer di klub yang sama juga selama 2 tahun dengan bocah berkumis itu membuat Sasaki tahu banyak bagaimana mahirnya Naruto merepotkan orang lain.

"Apa?!" Tanya Sasaki ikut berdesis. Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa menyadari ada nada kesal dalam suara Sasaki.

Sebenarnya awal Naruto mengenal Sasaki dulu, Naruto selalu beranggapan jika gadis yang wajahnya tergolong dalam kategori cantik ini tipe gadis berdarah dingin. Gadis yang kasar cara bicaranya, dan mampu memukul atau melukai siapa saja yang tidak disukainya. Apalagi Sasaki memang sangat jarang menyumbang suara untuk meramaikan kelas saat jam pelajaran kosong atau saat jam istirahat. Bisa dibilang jika Sasaki sama pendiamnya dengan Hinata. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya Hinata diam karena keadaan, sedangkan kediaman Sasaki karena sifat asli gadis dengan tinggi badan 153 cm ini.

Itulah mengapa Naruto tak berminat terlalu dekat dengan Sasaki. Sebisa mungkin Naruto bahkan berusaha untuk menghindari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasaki, walau kebanyakan bocah laki-laki lainnya selalu berusaha mencuri perhatian bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tapi semua pandangan negatif Naruto berubah 180 derajat setelah tak sengaja melihat Sasaki tersenyum tulus pada 3 ekor anak kucing liar yang saling berebut untuk meminum susu dalam wadah sederhana, botol minuman plastik yang dibelah dua, di belakang ruang labolatorium bahasa. Naruto berani bertaruh jika susu yang diminum ketiga anak kucing liar itu adalah pemberian Sasaki.

Satu hal yang kemudian ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu adalah Sasaki ternyata seorang gadis yang berhati lembut dibalik wajah dinginnya. Selain itu Sasaki ternyata sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum tulus. Naruto yakin bahwa dirinya tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasaki, tapi Naruto tak menampik kenyataan jika dia sangat mengagumi senyum mahal Uchiha Sasaki yang menyimpan segudang kesan misterius.

Sejak kejadian itu, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasaki. Frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang begitu sering di kelas dan di dalam klub sepakbola mempersingkat waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk tahu lebih banyak informasi tentang Uchiha Sasaki. Hingga akhirnya keduanya menjadi akrab. Terlalu akrab sampai membuat banyak orang bergosip bahwa di masa depan nanti Namikaze Naruto akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasaki. Menggelikan. Naruto bahkan tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat pertama kali Akira menanyakan kebenaran dari gosip ajaib itu.

Masih membawa cengiran tanpa dosanya, Namikaze Naruto memajukan tubuh dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasaki.

"Bisa kau kumpulkan bento para gadis? Kami kelaparan dan tidak ada yang membawa bekal makanan." Bisik Naruto. Sasaki memutar bola matanya bosan mulai tahu modus yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Jadi kau sedang mencari sumber makanan gratis?!" Sindir Sasaki setelah Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sasaki.

"Hehehe," Naruto kembali membuat cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Laki-laki tidak pernah setengah hati jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, Sasaki-chan. Tapi untuk mendapatkannya, butuh banyak pengorbanan. Anggap saja itu dukungan para gadis untuk perjuangan kami mendapatkan juara pertama." Rayu Naruto.

"Onegai…" Naruto menggosok-gosok cepat kedua tangannya di depan Sasaki dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Akan aku coba membujuk mereka, tapi aku tak berjanji apapun padamu." Sambung Sasaki setelah menghela nafas berat.

Cengiran di wajah Naruto berkembang lebar. Benar dugaannya jika membujuk Sasaki tak akan terlalu sulit. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Uchiha Sasaki memang bukan golongan gadis cerewet yang suka mendebatkan segala sesuatu yang sepele. Dan yang paling Naruto sukai dari gadis beriris gelap itu adalah kebiasaan Sasaki tak memakai kalimat rumit seperti yang selalu dilakukan para gadis pada umumnya, karena kebiasaan gadis-gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagi anak laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan jika karena mereka tidak tahu maksud di balik kata rumit gadisnya, kemarahan sang gadis tak akan bisa dihindari lagi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang jika apapun pembelaan anak laki-laki, hukum alam anak perempuan tidak pernah salah berlaku dimanapun di berbagai belahan dunia. Termasuk kota Konoha di dalamnya.

Duak.

"Ittai!" Pekik Naruto kesakitan dengan kedua tangannya spontan memegang kepala jabrik yang baru saja dipukul tanpa ampun oleh Sakura menggunakan gulungan kertas karton.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pendek?!" Tanya Sakura garang. Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto dan Sasaki yang masih berjongkok di bawah meja Takahashi Hana.

"Hehe, konnichiwa, Sakura." Naruto tertawa yang dipaksakan pada Sakura.

"Konnichiwa kepalamu! Kembali ke lapangan!" Bentak Sakura galak.

Sepertinya Sakura sedang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena tak seorangpun dari Kakashi maupun Akira yang mau membantu meringankan tugasnya membagi kelima belas penghuni kelas 2A di kelima bidang olahraga yang akan dilombakan. Selain itu Sakura sebenarnya juga tak suka Naruto menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berlatih dilapangan yang sangat sulit di dapatkan karena harus menunggu giliran yang sudah dibagi jadwal pemakaian lapangan dan gedung olahraga dengan adil oleh OSIS.

Walau sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyewa gedung olahraga di tempat lain, mengingat isi kelas mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan, tapi prinsip ekonomi klasik yang dianut kelas 2A untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal dengan pengorbanan minimal membuat seluruh isi kelas sepakat untuk menanti dengan sabar saja giliran mereka menggunakan gedung olahraga atau lapangan sekolah untuk berlatih setiap 5 hari sekali. Dengan catatan sekali mereka berlatih, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh terlihat bermalas-malasan. Bahkan si jenius pemalas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Wakatta! Wakatta!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Naruto kemudian bangkit malas dari duduk jongkoknya. Sial sekali bagi Naruto, belum juga berhasil melaksanakan misi dari teman-temannya untuk menggondol banyak makanan, keberadaannya di dalam kelas sudah terpergok oleh si garang Haruno Sakura.

Sasaki menengadah, dipeluknya kedua kakinya yang sedang berjongkok dengan erat. Sasaki terlihat begitu menikmati pertengkaran Sakura dan Naruto. Entah bagaimana seperti sebuah de javu, Sasaki samar-samar merasa jika pertengkaran dua makhluk keras kepala ini selalu terasa tak asing baginya.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas di bawah pengawasan emerald Sakura dengan langkah berat. Namun sebelum sampai di pintu geser, Naruto berhenti berjalan untuk kemudian memutar tubuh kembali menatap Sakura.

"Jidatmu akan semakin lebar jika kau terlalu sering marah-marah, Sakura! Week…" Ejek Naruto. Dijulurkan panjang-panjang lidahnya sebelum berlari cepat keluar kelas. Kemungkinan Sakura akan mengamuk padanya jika mereka bertemu lagi, akan Naruto pikirkan nanti.

"NANI?!" Sakura mendelik tak terima.

"NARUTO! Kembali kesini!" Teriak Sakura geram.

Braaaak…

Pintu geser kelas tertutup kasar karena Naruto menutupnya sambil berlari kencang.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino pada Takahashi Hana, yang dijawab Hana dengan mengendikkan bahu tanda dia juga tak tahu keributan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dasar bocah jabrik sialan! Awas kau nanti!"

"Jangan sebut aku si cantik Haruno Sakura jika tak berhasil membuat bonyok wajah bodohmu itu!" Sakura tak mau berhenti menggerutu walau Naruto sudah tak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di dalam kelas.

"Huh!" Sasaki mendengus geli. Jika mencari selamat Naruto lebih baik tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura selama beberapa jam ke depan, atau setidaknya Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merasa senang dan melupakan semua rasa kesalnya.

Setelah berhasil berdiri tegak, Sasaki menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas. Sakura menghentikan ocehannya dan terpaku pada tangannya, yang tenggelam di dalam tangan Sasaki yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, sebelum mengadu pandang dengan onyx tajam Sasaki.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung, pasalnya Sasaki tak juga mengatakan sesuatu walau sudah agak lama menggenggam tangannya.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya karena Sasaki tiba-tiba menyeringai tipis padanya. Sakura, yang memiringkan kepala permen kapasnya dan mempertahankan wajah bingungnya, masih tak tahu arti dari seringai misterius Sasaki karena Sasaki hanya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura begitu saja, lalu kembali mendengarkan penjelasan rumit Takahashi Hana dalam diam.

.

.

"Bagus! Tinggal mendiskusikannya nanti dengan Kakashi dan Miyazaki." Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi "plok plok" untuk membersihkan noda tinta hitam dan debu yang banyak menempel.

Sakura baru saja selesai mengoreksi nama teman satu kelas 2A yang dia tulis di atas _whiteboard_. Senyuman bangga terukir sangat jelas di wajah tirusnya, menghargai sendiri usahanya memeras otak sejak 20 menit yang lalu sebelum mendapat gangguan dari si jabrik kuning pendek, Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura memutar tubuh dan sedikit berlari kecil dengan penuh semangat menuju meja Takahashi Hana kembali. Teman-teman gadisnya akan lengkap jika saja Hinata bisa meninggalkan latihan drama klubnya yang akan mengadakan pertunjukan pada pesta kebudayaan 3 November nanti, dan Kobayashi Ume yang dipanggil oleh guru fisika ke ruang guru entah untuk keperluan apa.

"Sampai dimana?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara ketiga teman gadisnya.

"Kita mengalami kebuntuan ide pada bagian pakaian pemandu soraknya, Sakura." Jawab Hana.

Sakura tak menanggapi jawaban Hana. Gadis musim semi ini memilih untuk memahami sendiri hasil diskusi ketiga temannya melalui coretan dibuku saku Hana yang direbutnya dari tangan Ino. Sakura mengerutkan kening dan beberapa kali menggosok hidung dengan jempol kanannya, tanda dia sedang berfikir sungguh-sungguh. Beberapa kali pula Sakura memiringkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau sedang apa sih?!" Tanya Ino kesal. Sakura sudah seperti pejabat yang memikirkan kekurangan dana di dompetnya saja.

"Guys, dengerin deh. Gimana kalo…"

Sakura meletakkan buku saku Hana kembali di atas meja dan mulai menceritakan semua ide yang terlitas dalam pikirannya. Walau bukan ide yang tergolong bagus, tapi setidaknya ide Sakura memancing ide-ide kreatif kedua temannya yang lain terutama dari Yamanaka Ino. Sasaki lebih memilih menjadi anggota pasif memang. Hanya sesekali saja Sasaki bergumam tak jelas atau menjawab singkat "Hn" jika tiga teman gadisnya menanyakan persetujuannya. Karena Sasaki tahu apapun jawabannya, hanya akan menambah keruh suasana saja.

"Tidak, Sakura! Mana ada pemandu sorak memakai baju polkadot! Itu menjijikkan!" Tolak Ino keras.

Sasaki memutar bola matanya bosan. Inilah yang tidak pernah dia sukai dari acara "_Girls Talk_" terutama jika pelakunya adalah ketiga teman gadis cerewet di depannya saat ini. Diskusi menjadi alot dan bahkan berkembang menjadi pertengkaran kecil untuk mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing karena memang selera ketiganya yang sangat bersebrangan akan model baju pemandu sorak kelas mereka nanti.

Sraaaaak….

Pintu geser yang terbuka menyelamatkan Sasaki dari rasa bosannya mendengar perdebatan para gadis. Sasaki bersyukur dalam hati ternyata yang menggeser pintu adalah Temari dan Kobayashi Ume yang kemudian mengajaknya, Sakura, Ino, dan Hana untuk menyemangati teman-teman laki-laki mereka yang sedang berlatih penuh semangat dibawah guguran daun berwarna-warni.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Minna, ayo kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian!"

"Kita kalahkan kuantitas dengan kualitas!" Teriakan membakar semangat dari Sakura melalui corong yang dibuatnya dari kertas karton tebal, yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk memukul kepala jabrik Naruto, menggema hebat ke seluruh lapangan baseball.

"Ganbarre Minna!" Teriakan dukungan dari keempat gadis lain, termasuk Rei Temari di dalamnya, pada kesembilan bocah laki-laki yang bermandikan keringat menambah bising lapangan baseball yang sudah penuh dengan teriakan teman-teman laki-laki mereka.

Sementara itu Sasaki hanya mengangkat satu tangannya yang dikepalkan dan mengatakan "Yo!" dengan nada datar dan sangat lirih. Jangan lupakan kesan malas yang sangat jelas nampak di wajah cantik Sasaki.

Tak seperti kelas lain yang memiliki 30 siswa dalam satu kelas, kelas dengan label A memang selalu memiliki setengah kali lebih sedikit jumlahnya yaitu hanya 15 siswa di masing-masing tingkatan kelasnya. Atas dasar itulah peraturan yang melarang dua orang mengikuti lebih dari dua bidang olahraga yang dilombakan tidak berlaku bagi ketiga kelas favorite ini.

Namun meskipun begitu, hampir tidak pernah kelas dengan label A menjadi juara pertama, bukan karena tidak mampu tapi karena seringkali para pemain sudah terlalu lelah setelah menguras tenaga untuk bertanding lebih dari satu bidang olahraga.

"Sasaki-chan! Mana semangatmu?!" Sakura menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasaki tanpa peringatan.

Mata sekelam langit malam tanpa cahaya Sasaki membulat kaget karena wajah Sakura yang kemerahan akibat cahaya matahari terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

Pssssh!

Rona merah menjalar cepat merubah warna kulit putih Uchiha Sasaki.

"Sa-sakura! Ter-terlalu dekat!" Teriak Sasaki yang spontan memundurkan tubuhnya. Wajah Sasaki memerah padam. Bahkan terlihat lebih merah dari buah tomat kesukaannya.

Ctakk.

Sakura baru saja membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasaki, tapi suara benturan dua benda keras yang baru saja terdengar lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada wajah Sasaki yang merona.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat gembira saat kesembilan teman laki-lakinya kembali memulai latihan baseball mereka. Pergantian tim yang memukul bola.

Sasaki bersyukur dalam hati Sakura tak memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang pastinya akan sangat merepotkan. Sasaki memutuskan untuk merangkak perlahan, menjauhkan diri dari Sakura yang kembali berteriak-teriak penuh semangat bersama teman-teman gadisnya yang lain dan wali kelas 2A, Rei Temari. Begitu merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh, Sasaki duduk dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang diselonjorkan. Sasaki meraba jantungnya yang berdetak diluar normal. Cepat dan keras sekali debarannya.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasaki dengan suara berdesis tak jelas. Umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

Sasaki sejak kecil selalu memakai alasan bahwa dia tak menyukai laki-laki untuk menolak setiap bocah ingusan yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sasaki hanya iseng karena merasa masih terlalu kecil untuk berhubungan dengan cinta. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama tidak menyukai cara Sasaki bercanda tentang cinta. Sasaki merasa Kami-sama kemudian menghukumnya dengan perasaan rumit yang semakin jelas dirasakannya. Sayang sekali bukan pada bocah tampan nan populer, Namikaze Naruto misalnya. Sasaki justru mengalami kontroversi hati pada seorang gadis. Teman kecilnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

Sasaki tak yakin kapan pastinya, tapi Sasaki menebak jika dia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada Sakura sejak Sakura mencium pipi Sasaki di acara ulangtahunnya yang ke-14 tahun, 23 Juli 2 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu sebenarnya Sakura hanya ingin mengurangi rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan Sasaki pada pipi kanannya yang membiru akibat bola kesasar hasil tendangan kapten tim sepakbolanya. Sang kapten, Ishikawa Daichi, memang sedang merasa kesal karena harus mengulang ujian bahasa inggris yang sangat tidak dikuasainya.

Lalu setelah kejadian itu, Sakura sering sekali berada dalam mimpinya. Mimpi yang aneh karena Sasaki seolah hanya melihat semua kegiatan Sakura, tanpa Sasaki melihat keberadaan dirinya dalam mimpinya sendiri. Dan satu lagi mimpi yang samar namun sangat sangat sangat mengganggu pikiran Sasaki adalah mimpinya tentang Sakura yang menundukkan kepala, dengan rambutnya yang pendek sebahu, sedang menangis. Air mata mengalir deras melewati mata emeraldnya yang terpejam erat. Sakura nampak sangat terluka. Tapi Sasaki sampai saat ini belum tahu alasan Sakura menangis dan siapa yang membuat Sakura menangis karena hanya pada bagian Sakura menangislah mimpi Sasaki terasa sangat nyata.

"Ganbarre, Kudo!" Teriakan Sakura untuk membakar semangat Kudo Arashi menarik perhatian Sasaki.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi, Sasaki kembali ingat kejanggalan yang sangat jelas terlihat dalam mimpinya itu. Bagaimana mungkin rambut Sakura dalam mimpinya pendek sebahu padahal Sakura jelas-jelas memanjangkan rambut permen kapasnya sejak usia 10 tahunan? Bahkan sampai usia gadis cilik itu 14 tahun, Sakura selalu menjaga rambut panjangnya hingga sepunggung. Lalu pakaian Sakura, ada apa dengan model pakaian Sakura dalam mimpinya? Model pakaian terusan warna merah tua tanpa lengan yang sangat aneh untuk dipakai oleh gadis-gadis zaman sekarang, dan jika Sasaki tidak salah ingat, Sakura tidak pernah punya model pakaian seperti dalam mimpinya.

Semua kejanggalan itu sangatlah mengganggu pikiran Sasaki. Lalu sejak terlalu banyak memikirkan Sakura dalam mimpinya itulah, Sasaki mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dia merasa Sakura nampak sangat cantik jika sedang bersemangat. Dan setiap kali gadis itu tersenyum, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang rumit. Terlalu rumit hingga tak bisa Sasaki uraikan dengan bahasa dunia.

Sasaki menggelengkan kepala, dengan surai hitam sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang, beberapa kali untuk mengusir lamunan-lamunan anehnya. Sasaki memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada latihan baseball kesembilan teman laki-lakinya di depan sana. Karena jika tidak, Sasaki pasti akan terserang sakit kepala seperti sebelum-sebelumnya lagi.

Kini giliran Sai yang akan memukul bola setelah Kudo Arashi, _runner _ketiga kelompoknya, berhasil mendapatkan _Sacrifice Bunt,_ _One out_ pada 3rd base.

Sai berdiri gagah berhadapan dengan Miyazaki Akira, _Pitcher_ kelompok Naruto, yang lebih tinggi 4 cm darinya. Sai memasang kuda-kuda dan mulai berkonsentrasi penuh pada Akira dan bola yang dimainkan Akira dengan tidak tenang di dalam sarung tangannya. Sai bisa melihat beberapa kali emerald Akira melirik bocah yang berdiri dibelakangnya, kepada Namikaze Naruto. Berdasarkan pengalamannya bermain baseball, Sai tahu apa yang diam-diam direncanakan Akira dan Naruto saat ini.

Sai mengeratkan genggaman tangan pucatnya pada tongkat kayu pemukul bola. Beberapa kali memutar tongkat mencari arah posisi terbaik untuk memukul bola. Mata obsidian gelap Sai berkilat penuh semangat. Sai bertekad untuk menyelamatkan ketiga temannya, Tachibana Ryu, Miyamoto Akihiro, dan Kudo Arashi, lalu memenangkan permainan. Sementara itu ketiga temannya yang menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Sai sudah berada pada posisi siap berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"OK!" Teriak Naruto memberi aba-aba.

Akira mengangguk sekali lalu melempar bola dengan sangat cepat. Sedikit menikung ke arah kiri bawah Sai.

Wwuuttts…

Sai mengayun tongkat kayunya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Taaaaak…

Sai memukul bola baseball lusuh lemparan Akira sangat keras dan begitu tepat sasaran. Akira dan Naruto sampai menganga lebar, merasa takjub pada Sai karena bocah yang memiliki wajah terkesan cantik itu bisa membaca rencana mereka dan mampu memukul bola rendah Akira dengan sangat apik hingga melambung tinggi di atas kepala teman-temannya. Sai seolah sedang membalas bagaimana Naruto dan Akira berhasil mengelabuinya dalam permainan sepakbola kelas mereka dulu. Dan seolah secara tersirat memberitahu Akira dan Naruto bahwa jika berhubungan dengan baseball, dua teman sekelasnya itu tak akan bisa membodohi Sai.

"Lari!"

Entah siapa yang memberi aba-aba, yang jelas Ryu, Akihiro, dan Arashi segera berlari kencang meninggalkan base yang menahan mereka sebelumnya.

"Akira! Lempar bolanya!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat melihat Akira berhasil menangkap bola Sai yang melambung tinggi walau harus jatuh bangun.

"Ken!" Teriak Akira sembari melempar cepat bola yang baru saja di tangkapnya.

3rd base _runner,_ Tachibana Ryu, berhasil tiba di _home_ dengan selamat. Disusul kemudian 2nd base _runner, _Miyamoto Akihiro. Kini tinggal Arashi yang harus terus berlari. Sai berdoa dalam hati semoga ketiga temannya berhasil mencapai _home base._

"Kakashi!" Teriak Harada Kenjiro cepat.

Sepertinya kesembilan bocah laki-laki ini sudah lupa jika apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah latihan. Seperti kata Naruto, laki-laki tak pernah setengah hati meraih sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi pun tak ingin membuang banyak waktu walau dia adalah pemain dua tim.

Semua orang baik pemain maupun para gadis, yang sudah tak terdengar suara cempreng mereka lagi, menahan nafas dan menonton dengan wajah tegang.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru melempar bola yang baru saja di dapatkannya dari Kakashi kuat-kuat pada Naruto yang menjaga di _home_ base. Jangan sampai 1st base_ runner_, Kudo Arashi, yang baru saja melewati 3rd base juga berhasil tiba di _home._

Senyuman sumringah terukir jelas di wajah penuh debu Naruto karena bola yang dilempar Shikamarus tepat mengarah kepadanya. Naruto hanya perlu mengatur kedua tangannya berada pada posisi yang tepat untuk menangkap bola.

'_Sial!' _Umpat Arashi dalam hati.

Arashi semakin mempercepat larinya, berkejaran dengan bola hasil lemparan Shikamaru, yang walaupun terlihat seperti orang pemalas tanpa daya, ternyata memiliki tenaga yang besar. Namun saat Arashi mulai merasa terancam dengan jarak bola yang sudah sangat dekat dengan sarung tangan Naruto, Arashi memutuskan untuk nekad melompat walau jaraknya masih sedikit jauh dari _home_.

'_Jangan meremehkanku!_' Arashi melompat nekat hingga terlihat seperti seorang superhero yang sedang melayang di udara.

Slaaaaap…

Duk.

Lagi-lagi nafas semua orang tercekat di tenggorokan masing-masing. Debu yang berterbangan liar, membatasi jarak pandang banyak pasang mata. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Arashi? Siapa yang lebih cepat menyentuh _home base?_

"Safe!" Suara parau Naruto menggema keras diantara debu-debu yang belum juga membias.

"Yeyy!" Para gadis berteriak kegirangan di tempat mereka menonton.

Kobayashi Ume berpelukan dengan Takahashi Hana, Yamanaka Ino berpelukan dengan Rei Temari, sementara Haruno Sakura yang tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Uchiha Sasaki di dekatnya untuk diajaknya berpelukan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat-lompat girang sendirian karena terlalu senang dengan kemampuan yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh kesembilan teman laki-lakinya.

Jika mereka semua bermain sebagus ini dalam pesta olahraga nanti, dapat dipastikan kelas 2A lah yang akan menggondol juara pertama di bidang olahraga baseball, yang artinya kelas mereka memiliki harapan untuk membuat pesta impian mereka pada liburan natal nanti. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dalam pikiran para gadis.

'_Ternyata mereka tak hanya bisa bertingkah konyol saja,'_ Puji Sasaki dalam hati. Sebuah senyuman lebar yang tulus disungging Sasaki tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

"Uwwooo!" Teriakan para bocah laki-laki mulai ikut menggema, Tachibana Ryu bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya seperti tarzan.

Keenam bocah yang berpencar kemudian berlari mendekat ke _home base_ tempat Sai, Naruto, dan Arashi terjebak badai debu.

"Uhuk. Uhuk." Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Entah berapa banyak debu yang masuk dalam kerongkongannya.

"Sai! Kau keren! Kau bisa meloloskan kami semua!" Puji Miyamoto Akihiro, yang sepertinya lupa bagaimana dulu pernah menghina cara Sai menangkap bola sepak, dalam larinya mendekat pada Sai dengan membawa rasa kagumnya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk." Akira mengurut punggung Naruto, berharap elusannya bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gatal pada kerongkongan Naruto.

Sepertinya hari ini Naruto harus rela kehilangan ketenarannya karena ketujuh teman laki-lakinya lebih memilih mengerubungi Sai daripada dirinya. Naruto hanya ditemani oleh Akira yang masih sangat setia mengurut punggung Naruto yang terbatuk hingga meneteskan air mata. Untunglah tak lama kemudian ada Kobayashi Ume yang memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto.

Sai masih sedikit kebingungan menerima ketenaran yang terlalu mendadak saat tiba-tiba Sakura melompat dengan kekuatan penuh dan bergantung tanpa beban pada leher Sai. Untung saja Sai sigap memeluk pinggang Sakura dan berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya setelah melangkah mundur beberapa kali dengan membawa tubuh Sakura yang menggantung pasrah padanya.

Miyamoto Akihiro memandang Sai iri. Menyesali penolakannya untuk menjadi _batter_ terakhir timnya. Seandainya tidak ditolak, Akihiro yakin saat ini dia yang ada dalam posisi Sai. Dipeluk gemas oleh gadis musim semi yang wajahnya memerah karena semangat yang berlebihan.

"Daebak, Sai! How awesome you are!" Puji Sakura dengan tawa sumringah. Pelukan pada leher Sai tak dilepaskan gadis musim semi ini. Sakura hanya sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari kepala hitam Sai.

"A-ari-ga-tou," Balas Sai tergagap. Sai adalah laki-laki normal walaupun masih bocah. Dipeluk erat seperti ini oleh gadis cantik tentulah membuatnya merasa gugup. Bahkan rona merah terlihat sangat jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"Ehem." Sasaki berdehem. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya pelukan Sakura pada leher Sai.

"Kau membuat Sai kesulitan bernafas." Alasan Sasaki.

Sasaki memutar kepala hitam kebiruannya lalu membuat senyuman manis walau palsu pada Shimura Sai. Setelah memuji Sai dengan dua kata "Good job!", Sasaki menyeret Sakura menjauh dari Sai, yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap tak percaya pada Sasaki dan Sakura yang memperdebatkan sesuatu entah apa itu karena Sai tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Duk.

"Ngghk!" Sai sedikit menekuk tubuhnya ke depan, dan memekik tertahan saat seseorang menyodok perutnya tanpa ampun.

"Sialan kau, Sai! Kau membuatku sangat iri!" Protes Miyamoto Akihiro. Harada Kenjiro mengangguk setuju dengan penuh semangat. Jika Sakura yang memuji Sai, Ken tak keberatan. Tapi melihat Sasaki bahkan ikut memuji dengan tatapan kagum pada Sai, hati kecil Ken menjerit tak terima.

Sai yang sebelumnya dikerubungi oleh teman-teman laki-lakinya karena rasa kagum mereka, kali ini berubah dikerubungi teman-temannya yang menatap Sai dengan _deathglare_. Merasa iri akan nasib baik Sai mendapat pelukan Sakura dan pujian serta senyuman mahal Uchiha Sasaki.

"A-a-ano…" Sai meneguk ludah dengan susah payah menatap satu per satu wajah keempat teman laki-lakinya yang berubah menyeramkan. Sementara itu Naruto terkekeh di tengah batuk kecilnya. Untunglah bukan dirinya yang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan kali ini.

.

.

Seorang gadis cilik bersurai ungu gelap sebahu berdiri diam dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelah tangannya terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain mencengkram seragam tepat di depan dadanya. Berusaha menekan berbagai rasa yang menyesakkan di dalam sana.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah latihan drama selesai, Namikaze Hinata mendapatkan sebuah email dari ayah angkatnya, Namikaze Minato. Email yang memberitahu Hinata jika kedua orangtuanya angkatnya itu sudah tahu siapa ayah kandung Hinata, dan sudah melakukan pertemuan. Dari pertemuan yang sengaja dilakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi itu, sebuah permintaan dari ayah kandung Hinata untuk meminta izin bertemu langsung dengan Hinata, terucap.

Dari email yang masuk sejak 1 jam lalu itu Hinata juga mendapat ucapan maaf dari Minato karena sudah seenaknya mengiyakan permohonan ayah kandung Hinata tanpa lebih dulu meminta pendapat Hinata. Minato mengatakan jika dia tak tega melihat ayah Hinata yang berwajah tegas itu sampai meneteskan air mata karena sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur. Tanpa sadar, Hinata semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada seragam sekolahnya, dan air mata mulai menetes dari balik mata indigonya yang terpejam. Hinata tak mampu menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

Hinata tahu seharusnya dia segera menjawab email dari Minato tadi. Tapi setelah membaca keseluruhan isi email Minato, tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Matanya yang memanas dan pandangannya yang terasa kabur akibat air mata yang mulai banyak menggenang di pelupuk matanya, memaksa Hinata berbohong pada ketua klubnya bahwa perutnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit hanya untuk mendapatkan izin agar dirinya bisa segera pergi tanpa mengikuti sesi evaluasi latihan.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Terdampar di atas atap sekolah. Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong beberapa saat lalu sampai akhirnya menangis dalam diam. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Hinata. Kenapa ayah kandungnya harus muncul disaat dirinya dan Naruto baru saja berbaikan dan perlahan mulai kembali dekat seperti mereka kecil dulu. Walau Hinata tak tahu alasan ayah kandungnya ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi Hinata punya firasat dia akan dipisahkan dengan Naruto. Dipisahkan sebagai saudara. Dipisahkan dalam jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Uwwooo!" Teriakan sosok-sosok kecil nan jauh disana, menarik perhatian Hinata. Hinata membuka sepasang mata indigonya yang masih nampak bekas air mata yang belum mengering.

Gadis kecil ini mengusap sepasang mata indigonya, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Hinata kemudian menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas pemandangan di lapangan baseball, tempat sumber suara yang mengganggu sesi renungannya. Apa gerangan yang baru saja terjadi hingga bocah-bocah yang ada di sana berteriak sehisteris itu.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat mata indigonya berhasil menangkap sosok yang baru saja dia lamunkan. Namikaze Naruto yang sedang terbatuk dan dielus punggungnya oleh Akira dengan begitu sabar.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Benar juga. Hinata lupa jika hari ini jadwal kelas 2A yang memakai lapangan baseball. Sebelum Hinata pergi berlatih, Sakura sempat mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung mengawasi latihan kesembilan teman laki-laki mereka yang tidak pernah terlihat serius itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata mengiyakan dan meminta izin khusus dari ketua klub drama, mengingat jadwal latihan yang di dapatkan tiap kelas sangat lama. Tapi Hinata memilih untuk menolak ajakan Sakura. Hinata masih belum merasa nyaman bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pemikiran bodoh Hinata mungkin kehadirannya tidak terlalu penting bagi teman satu kelasnya. Mungkin dia seperti bayangan yang hanya sekelebat nampak bagi kehidupan 2A yang hampir selalu ramai oleh canda tawa seisi kelas, tanpa Hinata bisa berbaur bersama mereka. Seperti yang dilihatnya saat ini. Seluruh penghuni kelas saling melempar tawa lepas satu sama lain, walau tanpa kehadirannya.

Dan tiba-tiba pula hatinya terasa sakit melihat Naruto sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasaki. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Naruto pada Sasaki. Yang jelas Sasaki dan Naruto kemudian saling bertatapan lekat dalam diam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto membuat cengiran lebar kesukaan Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Membiarkan saja angin menerjangnya tubuhnya dan mempermainkan surai biru gelapnya. Membiarkan saja guguran daun warna-warni terbang melewatinya dengan membawa suara yang berdesing di telinganya.

"_Gadis yang menurutku manis?" _

"_Ehm, entahlah. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya." _

"_Cih. Ternyata gosip kau homo itu benar." _

"_Homo kepalamu!" _

"_Kalau menurutku Uchiha Sasaki sangat manis." _

"_Aku pikir kau hanya menyukai wanita tua, Kakashi!" _

"_Ya, pertanyaannya kan hanya siapa wanita yang menurutku manis. Bukan siapa yang aku sukai." _

"_Kalau aku lebih suka Haruno Sakura. Dia tomboy sih tapi entah kenapa saat bermain basket dia terlihat sangat keren." _

"_Biasa saja. Aku pernah bertanding dengannya, tak ada keren-kerennya si jidat lebar itu. Delusimu itu hanya karena kau menyukainya dari kita SD, Hiro." _

"_Hey!" _

"_Ganti saja pertanyaannya!" _

"_Siapa wanita yang kalian suka." _

"_Dan jawab sungguh-sungguh!" _

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_Ehm, Uchiha Sasaki."_

"_Kato Shizune." _

"_Jiaaah. Kau masih saja terobsesi dengan Shizune sensei!" _

"_Kau sendiri masih saja menyukai Sakura si jidat lebar." _

"_U-urusai!" _

"_Jadi siapa gadis yang kau sukai, Naruto?" _

"_Jawab saja. Kami tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun." _

"_Ayo jawab, Naruto!" _

"_Ehm baiklah." _

"_Gadis yang aku sukai ya?" _

"_Err, Namikaze Hinata." _

Hinata membuka mata indigonya kembali. Sebuah senyuman aneh tersungging di wajah tembemnya. Hinata kembali membersihkan bekas air mata yang mengering di wajahnya dengan pergelangan tangannya yang bebas.

'_Jika memikirkan tentangmu, perasaanku menjadi tenang. Naruto-kun. Apa aku menyukaimu?'_

**oOo oOo oOo**

**23 September **

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Suara bel rumah keluarga Uchiha menjerit keras sampai di kamar Uchiha Sasaki. Sasaki membuka sayu mata onyxnya yang terasa panas karena suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kenapa membuka matamu, sayang? Tidurlah lagi." Nasehat Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasaki, dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Kentara sekali jika Mikoto sangat menyayangi putri kecilnya ini.

"Dare?" Tanya Sasaki pada Mikoto, yang sedang meletakkan handuk kecil yang baru selesai diperasnya sebagai media kompres Sasaki, dengan suara berat dan serak.

"Mama tidak yakin. Tapi jika boleh menebak, kemungkinan besar Sakura yang datang." Jawab Mikoto.

Sasaki tak lagi menanyakan atau mengatakan apapun karena bungsu Uchiha itu menutup erat kedua mata onyxnya. Mikoto membenarkan selimut Sasaki, berusaha membuat nyaman putri kecilnya yang tiba-tiba terserang demam kemarin malam setelah pulang sekolah. Mikoto menebak jika Sasaki terlalu lelah berlatih untuk pesta olahraga di sekolahnya.

Mikoto tak habis pikir kenapa bocah-bocah ini sampai mengorbankan banyak tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk mendapatkan juara pertama dan menggondol uang hadiah untuk membuat pesta, yang sedikit bagi Mikoto itu. Padahal mempertimbangkan _background_ orangtua semua bocah ini, pasti uang hadiah itu tak seberapa. Dan jika salah satu dari mereka meminta pada orangtua mereka, pasti mereka bisa mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak dari hadiah yang mereka perebutkan dengan susah payah.

"Mouri sensei bilang setelah minum obat 2-3 kali kau akan sembuh sayang. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir." Jelas Mikoto tanpa tujuan karena Uchiha Sasaki sepertinya sudah terlelap tidur.

Mikoto menepuk-nepuk kaki Sasaki yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Seulas senyum tanpa sadar disungging wanita cantik yang diturun oleh Sasaki ini. Jika sedang merona merah seperti ini, Sasaki jadi terlihat sangat manis. Pantas saja Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasaki, sangat suka menciumi pipi Sasaki gemas jika adik perempuannya ini sedang demam. Beruntungnya Sasaki dalam sakitnya kali ini Itachi sedang berada di luar kota Konoha, menikmati perjalanan darmawisata SMA International Konoha ke sebuah desa yang dikepung oleh pantai. Kirigakure.

"Cepat sembuh, Sasaki-chan." Mikoto menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengecup kening Sasaki penuh rasa sayang.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di sepasang telinga Sasaki yang ikut memerah karena demam. Suara samar dua orang yang bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari ranjangnya pun mulai mengganggu ketenangan tidur setengah sadar Sasaki.

Uchiha Sasaki membuka lemah sebelah matanya, menatap nanar pintu kamar yang baru saja diketuk seseorang dari luar. Sasaki tidak terlalu yakin tapi sepasang mata sayunya berhasil menangkap dua bayangan manusia yang sangat samar dilihatnya, berdiri saling menghadap, di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura." Hanya nama gadis musim seminya yang didengar Sasaki sangat jelas keluar dari mulut Uchiha Mikoto, tapi cukup nama gadis itu sudah mampu memberi perasaan hangat pada Sasaki yang kini memejamkan mata.

"Arigatou, Mikoto ba-chan." Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepala permen kapasnya pada Mikoto, sebagai tanda terima kasih dia sudah diizinkan menjenguk Sasaki. Mikoto bahkan memercayakan perawatan ringan Sasaki, seperti membasahi handuk kompres Sasaki, pada Sakura.

Sasaki membuka kembali mata onyxnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya diluar kamarnya, Sasaki bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang melangkah masuk, dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

Sakura melangkah mendekati ranjang Sasaki begitu mata emeraldnya berhasil membiasakan diri dengan kamar Sasaki yang sangat minim cahaya. Jika sedang sakit Sasaki memang merasa lebih nyaman berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap atau minimal memiliki penerangan yang redup karena bagi Sasaki cahaya hanya menambah pening yang dirasakannya.

Sasaki kembali memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata onyxnya, setelah sempat dipejamkan lagi beberapa detik, walau masih terlihat sayu. Tapi sayangnya Sakura tak bisa melihat jelas Sasaki yang membuka mata karena mata Sasaki yang sama gelapnya dengan kamar bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasaki sebenarnya bisa saja berbicara dua patah kata, namun Sasaki lebih memilih diam. Diam dan menikmati semua perlakuan lembut Sakura padanya karena Sakura memang selalu memanjakan Sasaki jika gadis berdada sangat rata itu sedang sakit.

Sasaki yang terbiasa dalam gelap bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Sakura sedikit meraba ranjangnya untuk memastikan dimana lokasi yang pas bagi Sakura duduk dan tak sampai menindih tubuh Sasaki. Sasaki juga bisa melihat dan sekaligus merasakan tangan mungil Sakura yang menyentuh lehernya, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Sasaki yang memang lebih tinggi dari suhu tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu memforsir tenagamu, Sasaki-chan." Terdengar nada sesal yang sangat jelas dari kalimat Sakura.

"…" Sasaki bergeming, atau lebih tepatnya mulutnya terlalu pahit untuk dipakai Sasaki banyak bicara.

"Apa yang Mouri sensei katakan padamu, Sasaki-chan?" Sakura mengganti pertanyaannya walau tahu Sasaki tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dalam pikiran Sakura, Sasaki masih terlelap dalam tidurnya seperti yang diberitahu Mikoto tadi.

"…" Sasaki kembali menutup kedua matanya yang bertambah berat.

"Sasaki-chan?" Panggil Sakura. Kedua tangannya tak mau berhenti meraba-raba dalam gelap.

'_Dia tidur.'_ Batin Sakura setelah tangannya selesai meraba mata Sasaki yang terpejam.

"Kau tahu, Sasaki-chan? Ada yang bilang jika kau ingin cepat sembuh dari flu maupun demam, kau harus membaginya dengan oranglain." Sakura berfikir dia berbicara sendiri. Padahal walau samar, Sasaki masih bisa mendengarkan ocehan Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kau membagi sakitmu denganku, Sasaki-chan?" Usul Sakura tanpa mendapat tanggapan sedikitpun dari Sasaki.

Sejak kecil hingga berusia 14 tahun, Sakura ingat jika dia hanya pernah sakit flu satu kali. Tidak seperti Sasaki yang hampir tiap pergantian musim, entah mengapa begitu mudah terserang demam. Kadang biasa, kadang sedang, dan lebih seringnya demam tinggi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi merindukan seringai Sasaki yang lebih sering terlihat menyebalkan, namun entah mengapa selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Sakura hanya mengandalkan instingnya sebagai wanita saat tubuh kurusnya bergerak, untuk membunuh jarak antara dia dan Sasaki.

"…" Sakura mulai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas Sasaki, yang berada dalam persimpangan kesadarannya, menerpa wajah Sakura.

Cup.

'_Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Sasaki-chan.' _Sakura mengecup satu per satu kelopak mata Sasaki yang tertutup.

Chuuu…

"_Dan besok kau akan kembali pada dirimu yang normal.'_ Sakura juga mengecup bibir mungil Sasaki yang terasa panas, mengikuti suhu tubuh sang gadis Uchiha, sedikit lama. Jika saja ada cahaya lebih terang dalam kamar Sasaki, Sakura pasti bisa melihat bagaimana Sasaki memerah padam bukan hanya karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi namun juga karena rasa manis buah ceri yang dikecapnya saat ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan dalam kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Sasaki seperti terseret pada sebuah kenangan samar. Dimana dia seperti pernah merasakan bibir Sakura sebelumnya. Tapi selain kelembutan bibir Sakura, Sasaki bisa mengingat samar rasa asin dan bau amis darah yang dimuntahkan gadis musim semi itu.

.

.

'_Hn? Dimana aku?'_ Sasaki tiba-tiba merasa seperti berada dalam tempat yang terasa sangat dikenalnya.

"_Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" _

Sasaki memutar kepala hitamnya cepat, mencari seorang gadis yang suaranya sangat dihafal Sasaki diluar kepala. Suara Haruno Sakura.

Mata onyx Sasaki membulat terkejut. Benar-benar Sakura yang baru saja berteriak serak karena sedang menangis hebat.

'_I-ni mimpiku?'_ Tanya Sasaki pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Aku mohon tetaplah tinggal!_"

"_Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu!"_

"_Aku akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Aku berjanji padamu!"_

"_Jadi tinggallah bersamaku!"_

"_Jika tidak, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu._"

Sasaki kembali memutar kepala mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Mata onyxnya kembali membulat terkejut sekarang dia bisa melihat orang lain selain Sakura dalam mimpinya. Bocah laki-laki berambut raven yang berdiri membelakangi Sakura dan membawa tas ransel penuh isi dipunggungnya.

"_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" _Sasaki juga dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah laki-laki yang ternyata sangat tampan itu.

Sasaki tidak tahu kenapa tapi setelah melihat seringai bocah laki-laki itu tangannya terangkat untuk meremas baju bagian kiri atasnya. Disana, Sasaki bisa merasakan sakit yang menusuk sampai ke tulang sum-sumnya.

"_Jangan pergi!_"

Teriakan Sakura kembali menyadarkan Sasaki dari lamunan tak sadarnya. Kini jelaslah semua adegan dalam mimpinya yang selama ini hanya berupa ingatan samar bagi Sasaki. Sebab Sakura menangis dan siapa yang membuat Sakura menangis menyedihkan seperti yang dilihatnya selama ini sudah Sasaki temukan jawabannya.

Tapi satu hal yang kini menjadi pertanyaan baru bagi Sasaki adalah siapa bocah berambut raven, yang jika Sasaki tak salah ingat bernama Sasuke, yang mampu membuat Sakura menangis seperti itu?

"_Jika kau tetap pergi, aku akan berteriak dan..._"

Sasaki kembali membuka mata onyxnya yang sayu dalam dunia sadarnya. Samar dilihatnya tubuh kurus Sakura yang tertidur membelakanginya. Apa ini? Sasaki merasa seperti berada dalam dua alam. Alam sadar dan alam mimpinya. Sasaki pun seperti melihat Sakura dalam dua wujud. Sakura dengan rambut pendek dalam mimpinya, dan Sakura yang berambut panjang sepunggung dalam dunia nyata.

"Sakura…" Sasaki bersumpah dia juga merasa suaranya terdengar bergema lebih dari satu suara.

"Arigatou." Gema suara gadisnya, dan satu lagi suara bergetar menahan berbagai rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hati dan pikirannya khas seorang bocah laki-laki yang beranjak remaja.

**oOo To Be Continue oOo**

Langsung saja ya Cand mau bales review :

**Fixkun-san :** "Hehe, arigatou fixkun ^^ Ah, Cand jadi bingung jawabnya. Mau bilang gak berkelamin ganda tapi… semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan fixkun."

**Anna-san : **"Arigatou gozaimasu, Anna-san ^^"

**Tampan-san : **"Yups. Arigatou, Otoutou."

**Khunee-chan : **"Hahaha, Cand lucu? Ini sindiran apa pujian :p Gak nyangka ternyata Sasaki terkenal ya dalam bentuk apapun. Semoga chap ini bisa menjawab kebingungan Khunee-chan tentang gender Sasaki. Hehe. Updatenya gak pasti tapi secepat yang Cand bisa."

**Cicikun : **"Wah kalo kebanyakan romance nanti jadi cepet GD. Romancenya lihat di the last aja. Hohoho. Yup ini tetap ada hubungannya sama Wish, Syeren. Jadi ditunggu dengan sabar kelanjutannya ya.. Ano, gomenasai. MinaNaru masih juga belum ada di chapter ini."

**Putra-san : **"Mungkin ada mungkin tidak. Hahaha. Itu sama saja bukan jawaban Cand! Ikuti aja kelanjutan tiap chapternya ya, Putra-san ^^"

**Blank-san : **"Ya Cand setubuh sama kamu. Mereka bisa menjelekkan fic orang karena tidak tahu susahnya membuat sebuah cerita. Ah, semangat darimu sudah sangat sangat sangat berharga buat Cand ^^ Arigatou "

**Annisa-san :** "Iya Nisa-san, Cand gak lanjutin karena terlalu membias idenya. Tapi anehnya kok reviewnya banyak ya. Haha. Karena pairingnya NHL tentu saja mereka jadian. Tapi Cand tak akan membiarkan mereka jadian begitu mudah. Hohohoho."

**Gian-kun : **"Love you tou, Gian-kun :p Eh maaf ya, puisimu rencananya mau Cand publish nanti waktu Hinata balik dari luar negeri. Haha. Serius ini."

**Namikaze-san :** "Fic ini sampai mereka kelas 2 SMA karena usia canon mereka 17 tahun. Itu usia kelas 2 SMA kan? Ya Cand gak mahir buat konflik. Jadi mungkin gak akan terlalu banyak konflik di fic ini seperti yang Namikaze-san ekspektasikan."

**Koga-san : **"Arigatou gozaimasu, Koga-san."

**Iib-san : **"Iya, terima kasih ya buat nasehatnya. Semoga kedepan Cand lebih baik lagi ^^ Terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya :*"

**Hq-san :** "Eh, emangnya ada ya adegan Sasaki cemburu sama Naruto, Hq-san? Dibagian mana? Semoga chap ini bisa mengurai kebingunganmu. Hehe. Shikatema mungkin Cand ceritain dikit, tapi gak sesering NH dan SS."

**Hika-chan : **"Cand pake chrome kok."

**Guest : **"Hahaha. Sabar yak menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. ^^"

**Sakura-san : **"Hahaha, akhirnya ada yang komen bagian omake juga. Cand sempet sweatdrop gak ada yang memperhatikan Minato bahkan reader sekalipun. Arigatou Sakura-san, kata Minato :D"

**Ome-chan : **"Kemana aja baru nongol? Nee-chan kangen loh sama kamu ^^"

**Yuli-san : **"Owh, Haha. Maaf ya yang DBK gak keren. Terima kasih banyak Yuli-san sudah review dan selalu baca fic Cand. Cand jadi terharu :') "

.

.

.

**Author Note :**

Cicilan kedua dari penjelasan karakter OC yang ada dalam fic Cand.

**Harada Kenjiro**

Harada Kenjiro memiliki warna rambut hijau terang dan memiliki mata berwarna merah terang.

Harada Kenjiro menyukai Uchiha Sasaki tapi tidak berani memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan pada Sasaki karena Kenjiro menyadari pandangan aneh Sasaki pada Sakura.

Harada Kenjiro berteman sangat dekat dan akrab dengan Miyamoto Akihiro walau keduanya baru bertemu di kelas 2.

Harada Kenjiro merasa sangat takut pada bencong karena saat berusia 5 tahun ada bencong kekar yang menggendongnya dan mencium gemas Kenjiro sampai seluruh wajahnya penuh dengan lipstik.

Harada Kenjiro memiliki hobi mengamati ekspresi wajah orang-orang disekitarnya, membuat Kenjiro sedikit sensitif pada perasaan orang.

Harada Kenjiro sangat suka makan dango yang berwarna hijau saja, dan selalu menyisakan dango dengan warna lain untuk kemudian dihabiskan oleh Miyamoto Akihiro.

.

.

**Miyamoto Akihiro**

Miyamoto Akihiro memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang dan memiliki iris kuning menyala terang.

Miyamoto Akihiro adalah sahabat dari Harada Kenjiro. Persahabatan mereka berdua dimulai saat Harada Kenjiro menyelamatkan Miyamoto Akihiro dari ujian kanji yang menjadi salah satu kelemahan Akihiro. Selain itu Miyamoto Akihiro mengagumi sifat Harada Kenjiro yang tidak suka dan sangat tidak bisa berbohong.

Miyamoto Akihiro sangat mudah marah dan terbakar emosi, tak takut memaki atau marah-marah pada orang yang lain yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Namun setelahnya, Miyamoto Akihiro sangat mudah melupakan dan memaafkan kesalahan oranglain padanya.

Miyamoto Akihiro selalu memukul kepala orang lain yang memanggilnya Miyamoo karena terdengar sangat menggelikan di telinganya. Tapi justru sahabatnya Harada Kenjiro sangat suka menggodanya dengan panggilan itu jika Miyamoto Akihiro sedang marah atau kesal.

Miyamoto Akihiro mengagumi dan menyukai Haruno Sakura. Karena mengikuti Sakura lah Miyamoto Akihiro terdampar di sekolah penuh persaingan, SMP International Konoha.

Miyamoto Akihiro hobi membaca manga detective.

Miyamoto Akihiro sangat menyukai dango seperti Harada Kenjiro.


End file.
